High school life
by ayamechin
Summary: Juuri is a high school student for the next three years. Find out how will she spend her days with Haruka, the only vampire around her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: **Realised that this story needs a lot of editing. Unfortunately it's not done by a beta, so please excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes you will still find there. The editing will be done in time.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**The beginning**

Juuri was inside her room being anxious. In the office downstairs, Juuri's oji-sama was thinking at her proposal. After an hour of thinking he called Haruka into his office.

"Do you know why I called you Haruka?" He knew about Juuri's wish for a while now. Also he knew about her expressing her wish loudly in front of their oji-sama. Haruka could guess what he wants to talk with him about.

"You want to talk with me about Juuri.

"Yes, you have right. Please take a sit." And like this started a long, serious discussion between the two. After Haruka exited his oji-sama's office he went straight to Juuri's room.

_knock knock_

"Come in Haruka!" said the voice from inside. He pressed the handle and opened her door. She was sitting on a chair anxiety obviously marring her features.

"Oji-sama took a decision. He called you into his office."

"Ah, okay!" she sat up from her seat and joined Haruka. _Haruka must know what oji-sama decided. Why didn't he tell me? _She was thinking on her way to her grandfather's office.

Shortly they arrived at her grandfather's study. For a fleeting moment fear went down her spine thinking at the man beyond the door. Haruka's eyes fell on his sister, knowing perfectly well the thoughts which crossed her mind. _You shouldn't feel fear. You have no reason to. _He repeated the words to himself and knock.

As they opened the door, a dark room opened before their eyes. _This man must redecorate the room. _She thought. _He should let the light coming into the room. _She completed into her mind as her eyes fell on the black curtains. Her eyes searched for the man who called her, and gasped. He was standing in the corner of the room, hidden by the dark. Thanks to her keen senses she could tell his mood wasn't the best, a gloomy aura surrounding him. Fresh air filled her lungs as she felt she needs it.

Without a warning, her grandfather started to speak.

"I thought I your request" his eyes were boring into his granddaughter's "and after a long, but fruitful discussion with Haruka I have decided to honor your request." A smile showed at the corner of her mouths "but with one condition."

"I will do everything you request oji-sama."

"I am glad because…in order of you to experience a human life for the next three years…your brother Haruka will come with you."

"What? Why should he come with me? I don't want to." she whined like a small child. The elder man, for a moment smiled at his granddaughter pouting face, remembering him about the times when she was young in age, an infant. Long gone were the times when she jumped into his welcoming arms and asked to be spoiled by him.

"Juuri" he raised his voice, stopping her little tantrum. Probably he seemed angrier than he actually was considering that his favorites froze in their spot, his grandson taking a defensive position in front of Juuri. "You aren't a child anymore. Stop being one. I decided to honor your request don't you think you should honor mine? If you want to live as a human for the next three years then you should agree with my words. Or else you won't go."

"I understand. I will do as you say."

"I will take care of everything. Including the school and the place where you two will be staying." They said nothing at all as they left the study. All they had to do now was to wait. Wait for everything be in order by the time they would be leaving.

o.O.o

A week later Juuri checking her luggage for the hundred times in the last hour, impatience filling her small body. "When they will call me downstairs? Maybe I should check on Haruka. Probably he knows something." She was about to leave her room, when the man she was seeking for knocked at her door.

"I sensed your agitated state of mind. Something happened?" how many times had she seen him? A millennia? She wondered. She had no idea why, today her heart would beat faster in his presence, joy filling her when he would smile her.

"Everything is fine. I wanted to check if you're ready." She dropped her gaze to the floor beneath her feet to hide the blush on her cheeks. "And if you know when we should be leaving."

"We will leave shortly. And yes, I am ready as well. I will return to take your luggage downstairs." As he was smiling to her, his fingers run small patterns on her cheeks, strange emotions seizing her as he was touching her.

"I will wait for you." the words slipped through her lips as he was leaving.

o.O.o

"Oto-sama, oka-sama I will miss you so much." She was into their warm embrace, saying goodbye.

"Take care of you Juuri" her mother said while she was tightly hugging her youngest child. "And please do not make too many troubles to Haruka." the mother lifted her eyes to the later and smiled gently as she continued to talk. "And you Haruka please keep your sister on a tight leash. Be careful not letting it loose."

"I will take great care of her oka-san. I already know what I need to do."

"What do you mean with that Haruka?" instead of giving her answers, he just gently smiled. "Are you mocking me?" she asked again.

"Will you miss me?" the one who asked this time was her older brother, Rido. Her eyes turned to him and smiled to him.

"I will miss you all. It's the first time when I will be away from you. I will write you when I will feel lonely."

"Sayonara!" the word slipped through her lips as she climbed up inside the car. As the car was getting away from the Kuran mansion, she waved to her family who was still standing there, until they disappeared from their sight. Three years, for a night creature like her, an immortal, will seem a second. She was happy that for a mere second she will live in the human world as a human. She was happy that she was getting to know how humans are like.

her attention was caught by the man beside her, his heart beating thumping into her ears. While at first she was upset by him coming with her into the human world, she was now happy for experiencing this life opportunity with him. She was thankful for Haruka coming with her instead of Rido. She didn't want to know how it would be if her companionship would be the other brother. A chill went down her spine at the thought.

While she was immersed in her thoughts, the man beside her never let his eyes leaving her form. His eyes caught any change in her expression, her mind an open book to him. _"Three years…I will make sure to be filled with happiness for you." _the smile he gave her went unnoticed by the woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The town

The car journey, take almost 6 hours. After 3 hours they start to enter in areas without vampires. The city where they go was much further. Juuri wanted a safe place, a place where didn't existe the risq like someone to discover her nature. Would had been more safe if the city was further away from her city. Was 2 pm when the driver stopped the car in front of a building. Even if the human life was her idea, Juuri didn't had any idea where she will live or where her school was. She was totally clueless. The one who know all the details is Haruka, but he didn't tell his sister, he wanted it to be a secret.

-We have arrived at your place Juuri-sama, Haruka-sama! The area where they will live wasn't into a residential quarter, it was a simple neighborhood. Haruka take his own luggage and the driver taked Juuri's. Their apartament was at the third floor. The apartament had a living room with a kitchen, one bathroom and two bedrooms. The living room was decorated very simple with two blue couches and a table in middle, the curtains was gray like the carpet. "Gray curtains at the windows, is soo dark. I don't have oji-sama mood, I'm a happy person. Hmm must do something about this."

-Juuri-sama, the driver start to speak again, in the fridge is food. You will find everything you need to. If you don't need my presence anymore, I will take my leave. Juuri and Haruka nodd, the driver bow and then leave.

Juuri and Haruka were alone. Without a word, Juuri take her luggage one by one in her room. She didn't know which it was her room, but she felt flowers smell in one of them and her guess was right. But what shocked her was the way her room was decorated.

-Yay! What is this?

-What is wrong Juuri? Haruka come in a hurry in her room. With a scary and shocked face, she looked at him.

-This, what is this? Is all pink, sheets, carpet and even curtains! The walls have soo many little hearts. Who decorated this room? Juuri ask with an anger face.

-Girl like pink, at least this the magazines say, and Haruka show her a magazine.

Juuri was surprised and start to stare at Haruka.

-This is not a teens magazine, is for children until 5 years old. Do I look like a 5 years old child?

-No, he stare at her "definily not", but you behave like one. What's a big deal about how your room is, you can change it after your taste later, and Haruka leave to his room. The truth is he was the one who decide about her room, he really like to tease her. He close the door of his room and start laughing "hahahaha, she is soo predictable. Meanwhile, in the other room, "He did all this, he really think can fool me? Oh, oh, you will see Kuran Haruka you will pay for this." In the time she had thinked at a revenge, she put her clothes in closet. They finish their job in the same time.

Juuri was still mad. She go to the fridge to eat something. After she cloose the fridge she realize she doesn't know to cook. At home they had a chef who to do this kind of jobs.

-Haruka, do you know to cook? I just figure out I don't know and we are alone now, we didn't have someone who can teach us.

-I know Juuri, why that a buy you a cook magazine. You must learn. Look here! Haruka take the magazine on the table and throw it in Juuri's face.

-Haruka, I wouldn't have time to learn this. I'm a busy high school student. I will have homeworks to do. You have more free time than me, and besides, is your job to care of me. What will happen if I will do something wrong? You know didn't you, I always get in troubles.

Haruka look at her and didn't respond to her challenge, but he was amused by her reply. "She learned fast. But we will see who will be the winner of this game. But I will let this for later, today we must do something else…"

-Juuri, take your coat, we must leave somewhere else.

-Where? She didn't know she had something else to do today.

-We go to see your school.

Juuri was excited, but why Haruka has to come too. "Oh yeah, I forgot I don't know which school I will be going, Haruka know this, but why he knows and I don't? I will go to school not him?"

-Haruka I will go alone, you can stay at home to rest. I will even let you rest in my pink room.

-Juuri, you are in my care, I must know the school you are going to, too make sure it is safe. What kind of big brother I will be if I let you go alone in a place who can it be dangerous?

"He take revenge for earlier, he didn't let the opportunity to escape, he's sneaky"

Juuri whore a bleumaren dress with black sandals. Haruka had the same style: black coat and under a white shirt with black pants.

Juuri was happy in her way to school. Her own body was overwhelmed with an amazing happiness. She saw people on their way home, boy and girls who go to have fun with their friend, and most of all, she didn't feel vampires presence.

When they walk to the place where the school was, people around them stare intensily.

"_What a beautiful guy. Do you think the girl is his girlfriend? If he would have been alone I would have been ask him out." "Look at that chick dude, but apparently she is taken. Maybe the guy is a relative? I hope to be one dude, if not my hope will be ruined." _This kind of conversations was around them, girls claim the man and the guys claim the woman. Haruka and Juuri hear all their words but didn't show them attention. They was used to be seen this way by people, but in the vampire world they didn't interact too much with people or when they go to the town, they always were a hood. But here was different and they will have feign a human life.

They stop in front of a gate. Beyond the gate was a big building and above the entrance was a huge symbol who it belong to Toho High School. Toho High School was one of the best school from country. Oji-sama was the one who decided the school, he didn't want like his granddaughter to follow a shabby school. He, himself check almost 10 school and in the end he decided Toho High School. Juuri was curious how was the inside, the exterior impress her enough and now she want to see more. Haruka start to speak:

-I know you are anxious, but tomorrow you will satisfied your curiosity. You are here now, so you can wait a day more. Juuri nodded. And we must go now home. Is getting cold.

Now was almost 6.30 pm and the rain treat to start. Wind start to be stronger and Juuri embrace the body with her arms.

-Take this! She look at him. Is cold and you will be warm if you will take my coat.

-But you will freeze if I do this. Don't worry, I am a vampire, I can't catch a cold, said Juuri with carefree look.

-I know, but the people around us don't. juuri forgot for a moment about the people around them. I am a man and I can't let a girl to freeze. You should learn more to feign humanity Juuri, even to pretend sick. In the time when he spoke he dress her with his coat, Juuri didn't arguing at all.

They leave to their home. When they enter the building started to rain. When they enter in the home, she kiss Haruka on the cheek and go to her room to rest, tomorrow will be a big day for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 First day

_beep beep beep_

A hand appears under the sheets trying to reach the alarm clock. She stoped the alarm and sleep again. 30 minutes later she woke up suddenly. "Ah, I am late. Is 7.30 am, classes start to 8 a.m.." She taked a quick shower, dress quickly and go to the living room. Haruka was very calm, preparing the breakfast.

-You baka brother! Why you didn't wake me up? she had yell at Haruka.

Haruka look at her softly, sigh and then spoke calmly:

-Because I am a baka brother. A baka brother will never wake up his smart sister to go to school. Breakfast?

-I don't have time I am late. Juuri go to the take her shoes on. When she was about to exit the door Haruka call her:

-Your lunch, take it!

-You make my lunch? When do you learn to cook?

-A week ago. Before to leave, you don't want to take dessert?

-Dessert?

Haruka approach her slowly.

-Yes, dessert, my blood. In the next 3 years I will be the only one who can feed you and you will be the only one who will give me blood. Haruka was in front of her, his right hand touching the skin of her neck and the other one unbutton her shirt uniform. He lean his head more closer to her neck. His lips now are touching the nape of her neck and whisper: I am realy hungry right now Juuri, will you let me take my dessert? he whisper with a soft voice. With one hand he removed the shirt from her left shoulder. His right hand move to her back and the left one behind her head, she was captive in his arms. His lips touch again her neck skin and lick it and then his fangs dig in her flesh. Juuri heard the sound of her blood been sucked by him. He held her more tight in his arms, she always like this in Haruka's embrace, but she will never tell him. He stop to drink, clean the blood from her skin, he always do this after he feed with her blood. She really like to feel his tongue on her skin, her heart beat faster and faster, her expression was lustful. After he cleaned the blood he button her shirt back, kiss her cheek and then softly whisper at her ear:

-The desert was delicious, like always. Enjoy your first day like a high school student, tell me everything after you return home!

-Yeah, I will, Juuri answer with a low voice, she was still affected about what happened. She kiss Haruka on the cheek and then leave to school.

The distance between school and the apartament was 15 minute on foot and even she tried to hurry to get in time she didn't predict Haruka's meal, so all her efforts – to make a quick shower, to dress faster – was in vain. She was late in her first day of school. "Ah, I will stop feed him in the morning, special when I am in a hurry. But I can't say NO to him. I lost my will each time when I was in his arms, his strong arms. Ah, stop Juuri to thinking of him! Stay focus, this is a big day for you!"

She stop on front of the school, she look at the clock and she notice she late just 10 min. She start to feel much better, she wasn't the only one who came late. She make the first step in the school yard. She already had the feeling of a student. The building entrance was close to her now. Was needed just few steps to enter it. "Ah, I can feel the smell. I can even smell the life of a student". Juuri go to her locker and put her indoor shoes.

Students start to gather to the gym hall for the assembly ceremony. The gym hall was huge and was filled with people. On the other end of the gym was a stage and there was a few teachers and students. When Juuri got there the school director was keeping his speech. The director speech was boring, the students didn't listen to him they was preoccupy to talk with the one by their side, to make friendships. The girls gossip about boys they planning to fall in love in high school, one of them was for the first time into a co-ed school and now was the perfect opportunity for them to find their soul mate. The boys talk about girls, their eagle eyes search in the gym for a new target. Juuri seems to be the only students from that gym interested by that old man speech. She didn't want to lose anything, not even a boring speech. And is not like she know someone from there. One of the boys and girls knew each other from middle school and even elementary school. For a moment she feel lonely. The old man finish his speech and the then the word was get by a beautiful girl.

-Ohayo gozaimasu! My name is Sachimoto Maya and I am the new president of students. I am in the first year class 1 – 3. In the time when I will be the president the rules will change. I will not allow bad behaviors from students or even teachers. If you have something to complain about you will go first to the vice-president Sakimoto Shinji.

In the crowd rumors start spreading "_She is the chairman daughter. She is soo full o herself. She think she is the smartest ot the beautiful from school. She should drop from her throne. She is the same like her older brother." _Apparently the new president wasn't love by the students and the former president had the same fate. Her brother reputation preceded her and his influence in her life was huge, she even started to think like him, and sometime she became more ambitious than him. The students opinions about her didn't mean anything.

The assembly was over and the students leave to their classes. Juuri was in class 1 – 3, she will be classmate with the president and vice-president.

The class was noisy, but it go to silence when the homeroom teacher Miss Takarada – she was over 40 and she didn't marry until now, students and even teachers start to think this is the cause of her daily bad mood.

-I am miss Takarada and I am your homeroom teacher. All of you will presente yourself. I want to know where do you came from, what is your parents name, what school you were before, what made come to this school and what are your hopes for the future.

Juuri classmate started to presente their self. One by one, they arrive at Sachimoto Maya.

-I'm Maya Sachimoto, currently I run the presidency of student council. All my life I study at Toho and this is the school where I can become what I want. My father is the chairman of this school. My mother run one of the most important inn from country. In the future I will be the chairman of this school.

The next one in line was Shinji Sakimoto.

-Hi, I am Shinji, you can call me Shin and now Maya-chan is my boss. I study here all my life, and in the future I will inherit my father company.

"All are rich kids and too few poor. I can sense discrimination. But my problem is what I will say in my presentation."

"_-Haruka, if I will ask where I am from, what I will tell?_

_-You can tell the truth._

_-Hi, I am a vampire do you want me to bite you? Like this Haruka?_

_-Baka, except the vampire part. You can answer them like this: my home town is at 6 hours distance from here. My family is a traditionalist one, the head of the family decide our future. I considered this school is proper for me and I ask my oji-sama permission to study here. I hope to make a lots of friends. You will tell the truth but with some omissions, and the best part is you didn't lie."_

Juuri was bring back at reality, finally was her turn. She stood up and started to talk:

-My name is Juuri Kuran. My home town is far away from here. The head of the family is my oji-sama. I came here because oji-sama choosed this school being the best.

-What your family do, Juuri-san? miss Takarada ask.

-My family is very traditionalist. Oji-sama has a lot of influence on people, he lead them.

-Like a mayor?

-Yes, like this.

Her interrogation was over. She was release now, the first worse moment had passed. She sit up in her chair. Now, she had to fill the paper with an official presentation. Was mandatory for the teachers to ask for this, later this will be give to the chairman. "I present myself already, now I should do this in write? What a waste of time!"

Was break now, juuri look outside on the window and start to think at Haruka. She still feel on her neck Haruka's touch. She start to remember how he caress her hair, how she feel when his lips touch her neck, his tongue licking her skin and the final moment the sensation she feel when he dig his fangs into her flesh. She heard noises behind her. There was 2 girls who want to talk with her. Both had long brown hair and a nice physic.

-Hi, I am Kuromitsu Nana, said the girl with blue eyes, and she is Himuro Ayumi. Do you want to be friends with us? You can call us Nana-chan and Ayu-chan.

-I am Juuri Kuran. I am pleased to be your friends.

-Can I call you Juuri-chan? ask the other girl, Ayumi.

The three girls start to talk. They were more and more lively. Juuri knew she will be a good friend with them. Nana and Ayumi have a nice personality and they were alike Juuri. but in the other corner Maya was looking at them. In the past Maya was friend with Nana and Ayumi, but Maya's bad character maked them to give up at her. Maya always thought she is better than everyone, she never appreciated a friend, she betrayed them many times and now 2 of her best friend give up on her. Nana and Ayumi didn't want to stay around her, for them Maya was a stranger.

-Let's exchange phone numbers, say Ayumi, we can talk all the time.

-I don't have a mobile phone. When I was at home didn't need one. Actually this is the first time when I go to a real school. Home I had private teachers, me and my brothers.

-You have brothers? How many?

-I have two brothers. My big brother is engage and the other brother Haruka is with me. His role is to take care of me, but he tease soo much, sometime I want to kick him.

-I know, we can go tomorrow after school to buy you a phone Juuri-chan, proposed Nana and Juuri nodded.

They continue like this all day, they chat lively. But in the other corner a new enemy, in form of a beautiful girl was formed, that was Maya. She became envious on Juuri, but not because her former friends were now friends with Juuri, she was envious because Juuri was more beautiful than her. In the time when Juuri was focus on her conversation with her new friends, boys start to talk about how beautiful is Juuri and they want to know more about her and one of them was Shin. Shin and Maya were childhood friends and their parents want a union between them, but until now nothing was official. Maya always like Shin ans she hope one day they will become a couple. Shin was friendly with everyone and he didn't give a sign he like her like a woman, for him she always was just a childhood friend and sometimes like a sister. Hearing him now he's interesting by another girl an unknown one, angered her to her limit. If she wasn't capable to control her emotions probably she would had make a scene there, but she leave calmly in her office – the president office. There she could express her frustrations.

School was over now. Juuri take goodbye for her friends and she leave home. Home wad Haruka and she wanted to tell him everything about this day. Before she arrived home she buy a cake to celebrate. Home was Haruka who prepared an earlier dinner. He prepared miso soup, potatoes with tomato salad and as dessert he prepared a fruits salad with ice cream.

-Tadaima.

-Okaeri nasai Juuri, how was the school? Did you have fun? Haruka asked with a soft smile on his face. He miss her when she was at school, he was curious if she made any friend and how was for her the first day as a human.

-I will tell when we will eat. But first I must make a shower and change.

A little later the dinner was ready and they sit at the table. For a moment was quiet but later Juuri start to tell everything to Haruka.

-Was interesting. I notice the differences between humans and vampires are fangs and we vampires drink blood. The president council is too full of herself. In this school are a lot of rich kids and some of them discriminate the poor ones, but I discover people with a kind heart and the social differences are not important. I made two friends until now, their name are Nana and Ayumi and tomorrow we will go to buy a phone soo tomorrow I will came a little later. I have the feeling we will be very good friends. You now humans use to go to karaoke? Apparently is a place where they can sing their favorite songs, I can't wait to go there.

And so on, Juuri continue to talk about her day. In this time Haruka listen and absorb each of her word. He realized she is excited about what she experience now.

They finish the dinner and without a warning Juuri sat on Haruka's lap, her head touch his neck, she close her lips on his ear and whispered:

-Your dinner was delicious, but I must take my dessert. All day I think only at this. Haruka nodded and his heart started beating faster when he felt her lips and then his tongue on his nech. He closed her body more to his and he could feel her heart beat. Juuri bare her fangs in his neck. Her hungry was huge, for one moment she thought she never will have enough, she want to drink more and more. She could feel in Haruka's blood the love he feels for her, his feelings was so intense and at one moment she ask herself "why he tease me soo much? Is this a new kind of love?" After she stopped to drink her blood she cleaned the spilled blood. She sat for a while in his arms and she look in his eyes. His eyes were soft, with one hand he cares her hair and moved to her back and with the other one he caressed her face. In that moment he wanted to feels her lips on his, but was too early for him to seduce her now.

-Did you have enough? You can drink more if you want, I won't stop you.

-Is okay, I don't want you to feel dizzy after I take my meals. Is just the fact I want more and more and I don't want you to hurt you when I drink too much. This morning you didn't drink too much.

-You had to go to school, but I will not take my dessert before you go to school.

Juuri leave from his arms and sat next to him. She had home works to do and Haruka offered to help her. The time fly to fast, they didn't even notice what late it is. Before she go to sleep she asked Haruka to awake her tomorrow. She kiss him on the cheek and retreat in her room. Tomorrow will be another big day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Rainy days

Juuri feel very good in the new environment. At school she maked more friends. The next day she goes with her friends to buy a phone. Ayumi and Nana show her the best phones, but in the end Juuri choose a simple phone, for her was important just to function. For one moment she wondered if she should buy one to Haruka too, but after an introspection moment she decided to buy him one too. Juuri buy the same type of phone for Haruka, the differences was just the color: gray for her and black for him.

Many days had past since Juuri start high school. In this time she became friend with Shin too. On the other hand, Maya try to find more things about Juuri, her council lackeys spy for her and everyday they give the rapport to the president. Maya even enter his father office just to find out what Juuri write in the future application. At the section: What are your dreams for future? Juuri answered "I want to get marry and have kids." "What a stupid answer! Sometimes I wonder if she deserved to think at her too much. But she is the innocent type and boys like this kind of girls, special Shin." What bother her too much was the fact she didn't find out more about Juuri's family, she start to wondered how her family occupied their time.

Since Juuri give Haruka the phone, he started to call her in each break, for each reason: what she wanted to eat at dinner, he is in town and saw a perfect dress for her. For Juuri this was annoying, she had impression Haruka check on her.

Juuri had a lot of fun at school, she registred in the volleyball club, the same club where her best friends were.

In one of this day Shin approach Juuri. He wanted to talk alone with her.

-I know we didn't know each other from too much time, Shin start to talk. Juuri didn't have idea what he wants to tell her, so she waited for him to finish. I do this for the first time, always was the girls not me. Shin made courage and say out loud his confession. I like you Juuri! Do you want to be my girlfriend?

Juuri was shocked. She had to find quickly a reason to reject his confession and in the same time to not offend him.

-Shin, you know, I can't accept your feelings. Do you see I have already someone else. He's from my home town and I know him since the day I was born. To be honest, in the future he will be my husband, this is decided a long time ago.

-A political marriage? You can't marry with someone you don't love. Into a marriage must existe love.

-Is not a political marriage. He will never marry me if I wouldn't love him. He's very gentle and he want me to be happy. The love between me and my fiancé is mutual.

Shin became unhappy. This was his first confession and he was pretty sure on his success. Before to confess he even start to imagine his first date with her, but not even in his worse nightmares he didn't predict she has someone else she love.

-I am really sorry Shin.

-Is ok, I understand. Actually is my fault. I should ask first if you have someone else. Don't worry about it. I hope we can remain friends. I know will be strange, but I am glad if you have a kind boyfriend.

-Of course we can remain friends.

And each of them part their ways to do their own errands.

_Meanwhile_

Home, Haruka sat on the couch and he remembered the conversation he had with oji-sama in his office.

_-Haruka, I don't like the idea to allow Juuri to study into this kind of place. Tentations can appear all the time._

_-Oji-sama, she will never hurt humans. She is too good to do something like that. She love humans._

_-I know, you and Juuri are the same. We, Kurans always wish for vampire to co-existe peacefully with humans. This is our inheritance, is it on our blood. Oji-sama take a long breath and then he ask. Do you know why I disove the monarchy?_

_-All of us ask you why, but you didn't answer us._

_-You know our nature, we drink blood only to get energy, some of us, pureblood vampires think at humans as a source of meal. The Kurans always try to change vampire opinions, but sometine, even in the Kuran are born children with an abnormal thirst for power or blood. Unfortunately your brother Rido is one of them. If I would have continued to be the king, one day Rido would had been the next. In your father hands I would have trust to let our future, he's kind like you, but I couldn't risk to let Rido to be the a king._

_-This is the reason you give up?_

_-This is one of them. Is it much better if the power will be held by a council. Haruka, do you know why you will go with Juuri?Beside to keep her away from troubles? In the day when Juuri was born, your parents decide you will be her husband. Is it normal for our family to marry between us. I married with my sister, your parents are siblings too and you will marry with your sister too and probably your children will be the same. Your marriage is not political, I will never wish for my grandchildren to be unhappy. Is it obvious for all of us you love her and she feel the same for you. The problem is Juuri's strange personality, sometime I wonder if she is a real vampire._

_In all this time when oji-sama talk, Haruka pay attention to each words of his. In the end, oji-sama concluded._

_-Your role in the next 3 years is to become closer to Juuri or I could say better to seduce her. I have trust in you will succeded. Don't let me down! _

_Haruka was surprised how bold oji-sama become. "Try to seduce her" he never thought oji-sama will say something like that. Oji-sama let Haruka know he can go to bring Juuri in his office. When Haruka was at the point to exit the office, oji-sama say:_

_-Do not forget! I advise you to stop treat her like a child and more like a woman. This is an advise from a man to a man and trust me will work. You can go now. _

Haruka start the operation Seduction. For the beginning he started to redecorate her room. He removed all the pink material from her room and created a perfect room for a high school student girl. Every day he put a red rose in her room, he cook for her favorite food, he buy her a delicate broach and hair clip who can it be wear on daily life.

_Beep beep beep_

A white hand appear under the sheets and stop the alarm clock and she continue to sleep. 5 minutes later she suddenly woke up. In each morning she was woke up by Haruka but today he didn't do his daily errand. For a moment she was worry, but she realized must be hard for him to wake up early in the morning each day. She decided to let him rest.

When Juuri leave the house he woke up. Yesterday he find out today will rain and with a day before he hide all the umbrellas from the house under his bed. He didn't wake up Juuri in purpose and he stay hide in his room until she leave at school. Today he and Juuri will share an umbrella.

It was a normal day at school. Maya still play the boss role with everyone, Shin was friendly like always with everyone and sometime he try to temper the monster, Juuri was with her friends and chat about the summer break.

With an hour before she left the school she notice the dark clouds and she hope it will not start to rain, today she didn't have any umbrella at her. This morning she didn't find any and she was sure Haruka is the guilty one. She knew he will come after her to pick her up, but today he will have a surprise, she will not surrender under his charming soft smile or melt under his soft gaze.

School ended. Haruka's home was in different direction than her friends and she walk alone in rain. Outside the gate was Haruka who wait for her under umbrella. She stopped next to him.

-You hide all the umbrellas in purpose. Only to have a reason to come pick me, isn't it Haruka?

Haruka didn't say anything, he just looked at her with a soft gaze.

-Stop looking at me with that soft expression! You will not get anything with that. And she passed by him.

Haruka follow her immediately and bring her under umbrella. She refused and start to walk faster and Haruka walk faster too to bring her under his umbrella again. But again she refused.

-Stop following me! Why you didn't say anything? You still keep looking at me with these eyes. She turned her back to him. Haruka look at Juuri and then he closed the umbrella. Say something? She turned her face to him and she saw him drench from head to toe. Are you idiot? What are you doing? He looked at her and said:

-I just wanted to share an umbrella with you.

-Ah, you are an idiot. Let's go home!

When they arrived home they go in their rooms to chance their wet clothes. When Juuri exist her room, Haruka was already in the living room, sating on the couch, with his hair dripping wet. In her hand was a towel, she bring it special for him.

-I knew you will not dry your hair, you are always like this. She taked the towel and start dry his hair. He looked at her in all this time "She is too beautiful, anyone can fall in love with her. I am lucky to have her on my side."

-Juuri, I have something for you. He took from his pocket a small black box. I bought something for you. I think at you when I saw it for the first time. I know you will like it. In the box was a small bracelet having a sunshine color. You are always alike a sunshine, it resemble to you very much.

He took her right hand and put the little bracelet around her wrist. Haruka had right, the bracelet match perfectly on her wrist. Her right hand still was in his, he took it at his lips. He kissed her wrist gently. She started to shiver when she felt his lips on her skin. After that he run his tongue all over her wrist, the feeling she had in her stomach was more powerful than she tought and wish for more. Without warning he sank his fangs in her flesh. He drank her blood and he feel her feelings mixing with his. He took Juuri more closer to his body, his hand was on her back. Their face was now inches away.

-Juuri, he spoke her name, I want to keep you in my arms all day if it is possible. Juuri, I want to kiss you so badly. His lips were more close to hers now and she can even fell his breath all over her face. Haruka seems to hesitate for a moment, but he notice desire in her eyes and then his hesitation take and end. Her lips was soft, he could feel her breath in his mouth when she parted her lips. This was her first kiss, she even think her heart will jump from her chest, but the more Haruka's mouth was on hers she wanted more and more, she will not be capable to put an end to this. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and keep his body tight to hers. Haruka was surprised by her actions he let his thoughts control his body. His hands were roaming on her back up and down. Their kiss became deeper and at one point Juuri felt something strange in her mouth. She realized in the same time the strange thing was his tongue. She respond back to him, she couldn't think clearly anymore, all she knew was she want Haruka nothing else matter. Juuri's head was spinning. If he will not stop kissing her she will not be able to stop. Their lips were united and he could feel her feelings. He stopped the kiss and look at her.

-Juuri, Haruka start to say, if we don't stop now I'm afraid I will want more than your lips. I want you to be prepared for that moment. I want to be a special moment for you I don't want you to lose important things. I love you more than you can imagine.

She look at him in all this time, she wouldn't be bother if the things will go further now, but she start to remember what he say "I want to be something special for you". "Special had to be for him too, I can't think only at me."

-I understand, we will wait for a while. For me, only to have you around is enough, and she pres her lips to his. The kiss was short, but each of them could feel the feelings hidden in this small gesture.

Haruka let Juuri to leave from his arms. She go to the kitchen to cook dinner. She forgot she don't know anything about this and ask Haruka's help. They spend their time cooking, watch at one movie, make home works. Before they go to sleep they share another goodnight kiss, but this one was different by the others kisses they share until today, this goodnight kiss was between lovers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Beach

It had been almost a month since they become lovers. Each day their kisses were deeper and longer, neither of them was able to break the kiss first. In each day, she became ready for that special night, but she couldn't say this out loud. She will wait until Haruka will say so.

At school her friends start to talk about their boyfriends, what they do on dates, if they are ready to go to the next step and one of them share with others the experience she had. Juuri just sit quietly in her bench, not saying anything. She couldn't say her brother is her lover. In vampire society was something normal, but for people was disgusting.

The break summer was near. In the last week, Juuri made plans with their friends for summer. School has a tradition: in summer vacation all classmate will go. Some had different ideas but they vote in the end and the winner was the BEACH. Juuri hesitate at the beginning, she never was at the beach before and she doubt another vampire was there to lay at sun. She will be the first vampire from history who will do that. Not want it to leave Haruka alone in that 5 days, she ask her friends if Haruka can come too, and of course they agree. Juuri classmates were curious to meet her brother. Rumors say he is a hot guy and most of the girls want to meet him, even the boss Maya.

Haruka was surprised when he found out where they will be going. Juuri were in his lap when she start to told him everything.

-The beach wasn't my choice, they vote. You will come with me? I don't want you to be alone and not seeing you 5 days, I don't want this. You will come isn't it?

Haruka look at her. In her expression he can read the fear of saying NO. But how could he do this? Juuri was his world, he will do everything for her. He will follow her at the end of the world if she would ask him. To stay away from her even for a day will be unbearable. He close her tight to his body, he close her lips to his and say:

-Of course I will, I can't leave you alone, I don't want to do this. I will come with you everywhere, you should just ask and I will conform to your wish.

She was impressed by the deep feelings Haruka had for her. She felt his breath, she only saw his face close to hers and after one moment she saw what she was craving for: his lips. She couldn't wait anymore, she wanted to feel his mouth on hers and she was the one who took action.

Juuri was even violence she didn't care about the special moment Haruka was waiting for, the moment he want to give her, the moment who it will remain in her memory forever. Her patience was over. She wanted to felt his body under her touch, her skin to touch his. Her hunger for his body was bigger than hunger for his blood.

Haruka raised her stronger at his chest. Her hands were on his chest, raising his shirt in her small fists. His hands were making circles behind her back and forth. Sometimes, while he was doing so, he raises her blouse unconsciously and felt her skin under his hands. His hands on her skin make her shiver.

Her hands were clenched on his shirt, the desire to feel him was almost unbearable. She was soft, weak in his arms, she couldn't find the strength to leave, but somehow she found out enough force to rip his shirt.

Today, Juuri didn't want to be a mild. Today her most powerful desire was to became one with Haruka, not only soul, but flesh too. Her actions took him by surprise, he never imagine his cute Juuri to be capable of it. As well as in Juuri's case, desire took place of reason. His hands now were opening her blouse and throw it away. Her bra was in the way, he didn't want to see it there, it place was where her blouse is. With gentle moves he removed her bra. Now she was topless in front of him. This was a feeling she never experience before.

For one moment he broke the kiss, but only to admire her. Her pale skin was beautiful, his fingers was roaming her front body. For the first time she was half naked in front of him, but not only that, she was in his lap and her eyes were asking more than that. Haruka didn't find the strength to resist the desire he has embraced. His hands now touched her breast, massaging them gently. Juuri felt shivers through her body.

-Juuri, he said, and close her lips to his, I love you, and he kissed her. From her lips he go down to her neck and forth. His mouth kiss hers and her neck and his hands was roaming her body, touching her stomach, fondle her breast.

They start to think nothing will make them stop, but they were wrong when they heard a strange noise coming from somewhere in the room. They want it to ignore the sound, but it never shut down. In the end, Juuri realize the sound is coming from her phone. She was still embraced by Haruka when she answered the phone.

-Yes, Nana, Juuri answer with a weak voice. Something happened? Was hard for Juuri to speak normally when Haruka still continue to kiss her body. Swim suit? I need one? Today? Is necessary to go today? Ok, I will come.

Juuri hung up the phone. She looked at him with a sad face and said to him:

-I need to go, Haruka. If we will go to the beach I need to be prepared. I had to buy a swimsuit. You will need one too. I will buy it for you.

-I understand. Unfortunately I must let you go.

Haruka had weakened his grip around Juuri's body and she was able to break free from his embrace. She lifted up her blouse off the floor and leave to her room to change. 10 minutes later she left the room, wearing a blue blouse and a black skirt.

She supposed to meet with Nana and Ayumi in front of the bus station. They knew the best places where they could do shopping. At the beginning Juuri didn't knew how is a swimsuit, so she didn't knew what she should buy. She was lucky for having her friends with her. She was shocked when she realized how she will wear at the beach. She will be almost naked in front of many people. What Haruka will say? She was afraid to think at it.

-What were you doing when I call? ask suddenly Nana. Your voice was strange.

Fortunately, Juuri was in the fitting room and Nana couldn't see her when she blushed like a tomato.

-Nothing important. Haruka was doing for me a foot massage. My legs hurt lately, Juuri lied easily.

-Foot massage? Are you sure? You don't lie to me?

-Why should I lie to you? I am not use with sport classes and my legs hurt lately. Haruka was gently to help me escape the pain.

-Sounds you make weren't come from a foot massage. Your voice was weak. It sounded like you do something kinky. What is his name? I know him?

Juuri was behind the curtains and blush when she remembered what she and Haruka did today. If Nana wouldn't have phoned, she and Haruka would have been body and soul now.

-I told you, Haruka do to me a foot massage. I'm sorry if your hopes are ruined, but was just a foot massage.

-If you say so. I won't insist anymore.

Juuri exit the fitting room. She decided to buy the red swimsuit it was the decent one from what she saw. For Haruka she chose a pair of black shorts.

Days had passed. Some of the classmates were busy and couldn't come. The number reduced to 10 of them, but at this number was added some partners: boyfriends, girlfriends or brother how is in Juuri's case. Unfortunately for the others, the pres will come too. Vacation with pres wasn't their dream, but there pres will not have any power, they will not listen to her, she will be a normal girl like others.

The day to leave finally arrived. Was 6 a.m. when he checked for the first time the luggages. Haruka had to do a lot of preparations, they should take everything do not need something later and he bought a lot of sun lotion. He had a headache when he put in the same sentence beach and sun. He didn't know how the hell is for ones, but for him the hell can be define this way. He comforted himself thinking his stay there will be relieved by the presence of Juuri. For her he was willing to do anything, even to bear the frightening heat of hell. He still didn't saw Juuri's swimsuit and the view: Juuri almost naked improve his state of mind, but the other hand he became dark, he will not be the only one who will saw her. He had to do something about this.

The meeting point was at the train station. The train will leave at 8 a.m. and will take almost 3 hours until they will arrive at the place they decide to spend the next 5 days.

Maya was curious about Juuri's brother. She wanted to know if he is the same as Juuri, if the girls are staring at him, how boys stare at Juuri's. She was surprise when she saw him. She never expected to see a man like him. She even notice the ruckus who start when other travelers girls saw Haruka. Haruka was the same as always, his face was compose and friendly. But somehow, Maya felt a vibe who it told her to not approach him. For the first time she felt someone superior to her and this anger her, she could not accept like someone to be better than her. In this break she will find out more about him and Juuri and maybe she will try to put in action her plan to disparage Juuri.

The travel with train was a hell for Haruka. He was tired. He couldn't sleep on the night before and in the train he couldn't take a nap, the students was way too noisy and the sun was too strong for him. And if this wouldn't be enough, in the next days he should fake a morning life.

The place they will stay will be a huge rent villa, with enough rooms for everyone. They will stay in rooms for two. Juuri will stay with Nana and Haruka with Shin.

-Is hard to take care of Juuri? ask Shin. She is a little different from others, she always tell what she thinks.

-I am used with her way to be. If she caused problems until now, I am deeply soory! Form his tone voice, Shin realize Haruka is serious.

-Oh, no, she didn't cause problems at all. I just say is different to see a girl like her, compare to other I saw until now. She is not afraid to say what she fell, and this is a good thing. You can't misunderstand her.

Haruka look at him all this time. He start to suspect Shin "He like her, I can say this only looking at him when he talk about her."

-You like her?

Shin was surprise about that bold question. He always thought he mask his feelings very well.

-Ah… he blush, it is so obvious? Haruka nodded. I confess once, but she reject my feelings. I really like her and I respect her wish, I know she has someone else. Is hard to be around her and pretend all the time. Shin couldn't stop talking about Juuri and sometime he couldn't control his mouth.

-How much do you love her?

Shin realize he talk too much. Now he didn't have a choice, he had to continue, to respond at Haruka questions, even if it was embarrassed for him.

-I want her to be happy. She told me her fiancé make her happy, their love is mutual.

-You will not try to steal her from him?

-To steal her? I don't even know the guy. If I would know him and remark he is not worth for her, I will try to make her mine. But I don't know him, so I will trust in her when she say she is happy by his side.

-She is happy with him, jealousy embraces Haruka, but he hide the feeling perfectly. I know him very well and I know he will make her happy. If I wasn't sure for this I wouldn't let her to marry him. I would even insist around oji-sama.

-Juuri told me her marriage was decided long ago. Your oji-san is the one who decided? It is not fair to choose for someone else!

-We are a different family. Oji-sama is the head of the family. It is not wise to anger him.

-He's so scary? I am from a rich family too, but I have enough freedom, they don't impose things on me. How is your family?

-We are a normal family. We just have our own traditions. We don't obey all the time to oji-sama, if we think his decisions are wrong. Oji-sama is a good man, he want the best things for us. He is the head of the family, so he must be more severe than others. I can't tell I understand him when I'm not even in his situation.

-Juuri told once she has another brother and he is engage too. His engagement were decided by your oji-san?

-Somehow. In his case is a little more complicated.

-How about you? Are you engaged?

-Yes. I love her very much. And yes, my marriage was decided too.

-Wow, too many things were decided by someone else. Are you ok with this?

-When you marry the person you love doesn't matter anymore. Haruka start to feel tired. Now if you don't mind, I want to nap a little. I'm tired, I hate mornings.

-Ok, I will let you rest. Anyway, all of us will rest for a while. We will start the fun in the evening.

After they rested after the exhausting journey by train, they gathered in the living room. They start to know each other better. They will spend the next 5 days together this was a necessity.

They keep a party in that night. They buy food and drinks and party the whole night together. Haruka and Juuri couldn't speak to each other at all. All of them put them questions, they didn't had a break.

Next day they woke up late. Girls decide to go to beach. They will swim, will make a sand castle, they will make a lot of pictures. Boys join the girls a little later. Haruka wore a shirt and shorts and wore a hat. He tried to avoid how much he could the sun. Juuri handle the sun pretty well. She imitate a human life in the last months, she became used to the sun. Sun was strong than usual, but she can handle it. Haruka made an ultra effort to please Juuri. She will notice if he will not feel well and he don't want to ruin her vacation. He start to imply in activities, he play beach volleyball, he enter in water and swim. After the end of the day he was exhausted.

Was late at night. He was on beach sitting on a blanket. He want to enjoy the air of night. His mind was fill with thoughts about Juuri, at her smiling face when she played volleyball in the ocean or when she finished her sand castle.

Suddenly he heard steps behind him.

-Juuri, he said. She came close to him and hug him.

-I miss you these days. We barely spoke and we wasn't alone not even a minute.

Haruka turn to face her. Her body was warm. He hug her tightly.

-I miss you too. He look at her, her lips plead to be kiss. Haruka didn't need to hear her say this for him to kiss her. Her lips were warmer than usual probably because of the sun.

The kiss was soft at the beginning, but later was wilder. Do not be able to touch each other for almost 2 days was unbearably.

-Juuri, why you didn't tell me? he ask when their lips parted.

-Tell you what?

-Shin confessed to you. Why you didn't tell me?

-That? It wasn't important.

-Everything happens to you is important for me. You are my life Juuri, I want to know everything about you. I want to be in each corner of your life. I love you!

-I love you too! and she gave him a short kiss. I will tell you about that.

She sat in his lap and started to tell him about the day when Shin confess.

-Then we weren't lovers, but for me you always were my lover. You are the only man I love, even if you weren't mine then, I always belong to you. I love you Haruka, more than you can imagine. And she kiss him fiercely.

She couldn't stand the idea to be away from him anymore. She wanted his heart, his soul, his body to belong to him and viceversa. She want to feel his body warm hers, his skin to press on hers. Juuri was now on top on him. Her hands were roaming on his chest. Under her hands she felt the fabric of his shirt, she hated it. Her desires take control over her mind and rip his shirt. Now was much better. She bend over him and start to kiss his lips, his neck, his chest and forth. Shivers were all over his body. On front of him was a passionate and wild Juuri, his fingers was in her hair, his lips press hungerly on hers, their tongues dances together.

-Juuri, he whisper with a weak voice. I can't control myself anymore. He just finished to talk and he was already on top of Juuri.

His hands were all over her body. One of his hands was clenched in one of her thighs, his mouth continue to kiss her lips, her neck. Her hands were gently over his chest. In all this time, his hands lift up her dress, Haruka hands were on her thighs, he felt the heat radiate from her body. Slowly he take away the thin dress she was wearing. She was now in her underwear in front of him. She was embarrassed, but she didn't care. Juuri filled his waist down. She approached his lips and kissed it firmly. She parted her lips and she could feel his tongue inside, pressing on hers. All she could do was to respond back to him with the same intensity. His mouth left her lips and go to her neck and down her chest. One of his hands was on her thigh and the other was on her belly. He look at her for one moment, he noticed her lustful expression and his hesitations take an end.

Juuri wasn't aware of the moment when Haruka remove her bra and underwear. Now she was for the first time completely naked in front of a man, she was embarrassed.

-It is not fair!

-What?

-I'm naked, but you don't. It is not fair at all.

-Don't worry I will accomplish your wish. And in the next second Haruka was naked too.

It didn't exist anymore a fabric to separate their skin to touch. Haruka was above her, his lips kissing her with passion and his hands touching her all body. His mouth left hers and started to kiss her neck and down her chest. His mouth discovered finally her breast. He roam his tongue all over her right breast. The tip of his tongue licked her nipple gently and then harder, his mouth covered it and suck it hardly. He repeat the same thing to other breast and his hand massage the other. Juuri was in heaven, she was surrounded by thousands of emotions on the same time. At each touch of Haruka her throat escape strange sounds, sounds who became louder when his moves was stronger. She cover her mouth with her hands to stop her moans to fill the air, but she gave up when she notice this way she can't touch Haruka.

-Juuri, he spoke with a husky voice, I love you!

His mouth, his tongue was all over her body, his hand rest now between her thight and move forward to her folds. "Ah" was coming from her mouth. He move his hand gently cause her pleasure. Later his hand was replaces by his mouth. "Ah" her voice was louder now. Her fingers were in his hair when he caused her so much pleasure with his tongue. He lift his head and look at her. The red from her cheek was adorable, her lips plead to be kiss and he didn't wait much. He kiss her hungerly, their tongues meet and dance together.

Haruka lift her legs around his waist and continue to kiss her. He was at his limit, he wanted her body to belong to him faster and Juuri didn't give any sign she didn't want this.

-Juuri, I want you now, I can't wait anymore.

-Me either. Make me yours Haruka! she plead.

The tip of his cock was already at her entrance. –Relax! he said. She relax her body, ready to receive him inside of her. Haruka was gentle, he didn't want to be brutal, he enter his length slowly inside of her. She felt the pain when his length was completely in her, but it disappear the same fast at it came and was replaced with pleasure.

He moved slowly inside of her not wanting to cause her pain. Juuri didn't knew anything about sex, but her body react at his touch. She move her body when he move his, waiting for his thrust. She arched her back when he thrust inside her. When the thrust seems to be late she move her hips to meet it faster. Haruka moves were gentle, slowly at the beginning, but later Juuri ask for more, she wanted it faster and harder. Haruka conform her wish and thrust in her with force. The forve made Juuri arched her back at each powerfull thrust. Her hands were on his back, each thrust made Juuri to dig her nails into his back. He felt her scratches every time, it was painful when his thrust were stronger. All he could do was to move harder inside of her in order to receive her nails deep in his back.

They didn't know how much time pass since they were united in one body. In all this time new emotions fill their bodies, new sensations surround them. Two bodies become one and move in the same time. A strange feeling, a feeling they didn't meet before fill their body. the sensation was ecstatic, Juuri moans were louder, Haruka speed his moves and finally they reach the climax together.

The sun treated to rise soon. They spend all night in each other arms.

-It is time to go to our rooms. They can suspect something, he said.

-I want to stay more in your arms. I can feel your warm all over my body. I don't want to lose this feeling.

-If it is up to me, I will stay with you forever like this. But we must feign a normal siblings relantionship. Humans will not understand us.

-You have right, she answer with a sad voice.

They break the embrace and search for their clothes. Juuri was the first who return in her room, Haruka decided to enter a little later to not wake up suspicions.

Juuri roommate was asleep when she came into her room. She sit on the bed and start to remember the night she spend with Haruka. Her mind keep intact his touch on her body, her mind didn't forgot anything about the form of his body. She fall asleep having in mind only Haruka.

Haruka didn't return to his room. He wanted to stay more time outside to the place where Juuri became finally his.

When the first rise of the sun appear he retreat in his room to fall into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Blackmail

Maya sat still in her room. She is the pres and requested to sit alone into a room. She knew none of her classmates like her, except Shin, so she tried to avoid them how much she could. She came here only for this place, a good place to relax. The cool night relax her. She decided to go outside in the middle of the night and watch the stars with her telescope. She love the stars, she always watch them with her big brother when she was little. Even now, when she came home they still look at the stars together.

After she looked at the stars for few hours she turn her gaze to the beach, hoping to find something interesting. Near the rocks she saw Haruka. In the moonlight she noticed his pale skin, the muscles who were hiding under his shirt. Her gaze passed over his shoulders to his neck and further to his mouth. His mouth, his eyes seems to call her. Her instincts say to her to stay away, but her preservation instinct was overcome by a different desire. Her need to know more about him took control over her senses.

Not after too much time she notice Juuri coming on Haruka side, hug him. Nothing surprising until now, a hug between brothers, but what happened next shocked her. Haruka and Juuri start to kiss, to remove their clothes, to make love.

"What are they doing, they are brothers isn't it? This is disgusting, siblings to do this. They are really brothers? I must check first before to take action."

In all that time she stayed and watch at them. Muscles she imagined before under his shirt were now visible to her view. She even imagined herself in place of Juuri under him.

"No matter what, I will try to make him mine." This was the last thing she told to herself, before she go in her room to sleep.

The morning sun waked her up. In her sleep she forgot what she saw the last night on the beach, Haruka and Juuri making love, but her memories come back to her the moment she open her eyes. Today she will be sure if Juuri and Haruka are siblings or this is an invention for Juuri to live together with her boyfriend, but no matter what the situation will be she has already an advantage, she saw them being lovey – dovey.

Downstairs, everyone except the couple in discussion were taking breakfast.

-Where is Juuri? she asked Nana.

Nana looked at her and answered icily:

-Still sleeping. Since when do you care about her persona?

-I was just curious, I thought she gone somewhere with her brother, he isn't here either.

-Haruka is sleeping too, Shin continued the conversation. When I go to bed he wasn't in his room, probably he came later.

-Juuri came later in her room too, Nana replied. Probably they were together on the beach.

-Two siblings late on beach, didn't seems weird? Maya asked.

Shin noticed what Maya was implying, but he cut her imagination off.

-Why should be weird if they stayed until late. They never was at the beach before, it is the first time for them to see the ocean. Probably they wanted to talk alone for a while.

Maya observed his bad mood toward her. Shin was her childhood friend and knew her better than anyone. Shin never let Maya to bring false accusations to somewhere else.

-And Maya, you are close with your brother too. How many times did two of you stayed until late to look at the stars? Do you want others to think bad of you because of that?

She reflected at what she said. For others, special for Shin, Juuri and Haruka's sister – brother relationship seems to be the same as her relationship with her brother, but she knew a part of the truth. In th end she choose to drop the subject.

-You have right Shin. Sometime I believe is hard for others siblings to have to same connections I have with my bro. sorry to say things without thinking!

Other classmate looked at Maya with their eyes wide open. They heard her for the first time saying I am sorry to someone else. Their surprised faces made them to check if they have a fever. The answer was no, so then she have a fever? Nana wanted to check. Her right hand reached her forehead.

-No, you don't.

-Hey, what are you doing? Maya ask annoyed.

-I just check if you have a fever. You, say sorry to other person, who is not a brother is a miracle. What happened with you?

-What are you talking about? I am capable to say sorry if I am wrong.

-Yeah, right, others exclaimed in the same time out loud.

Was around 12 pm when Juuri woke up. She felt asleep with her thoughts about Haruka and woke up surrounded by the same thoughts. Every inch of his body, every sensation she live last night was still imprinted in her memory.

The shower was refreshing, hoping the water will remove her fatigue, her body being sore after last night. She looked in the mirror and saw her full body for the first time after she became a woman. She look in the mirror and saw the body Haruka love to touch, body who was covered by Haruka with kisses and caresses last night. Watching herself, she wanted to rush at Haruka to hug, to feel him again, but she remember fast where she was and she had to be careful how she can manifest her love for him. She dress herself with a simple white dress and leave the room, going to the beach to meet with her friends. She decided to let Haruka asleep "Probably he is tired too, not only me."

Maya was in her room in the balcony. She saw Juuri exit the house and go straight to beach. Juuri not being around was what she wished for "I hope she will not come too soon!"

Not after much time, Haruka woke up too. From inside the house he could hear Juuri laughing. Going downstairs, he found Maya, she waited for him.

-Good morning! He saluted her politely and go to the kitchen to drink some water.

-Good morning! She sat up from the couch and followed him. I was waiting for you. I want to ask you something.

-Ask me? About it what? What do you want to now?

-You and Juuri are really siblings?

He was confused by her question. They repeated many times about their family.

-Juuri and I are siblings, related by blood. Why do you ask?

-Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here, it can be dangerous. Follow me!

She turn around and walk to her room with Haruka behind her. She waited for him to enter her room and closed the door behind him.

She walked toward the window and draw the curtains. Haraka had a bad premonition about what will next, but he waited for her move.

-Let me tell you a story, she started to say when she face him. I love to look at the stars, I always did this with my older brother and I even do it now.

-You call me to tell me about your doings with your brother? Then I should leave, I don't care about your childhood history. He turned around to leave, but Maya stop him when she started to talk again.

-Of course not, I just made an introduction of the story. You see, last night I look at the stars too with my telescope. But sometime I like to spy people, so I search other things beside stars. Last night was the same too. After a while I search the beach for something interesting and I finally saw, were you standing alone on the beach.

Haruka had a bad feeling. His instincts started to function and waited for what he suspect will come.

-But later things become more interesting than before, I could even said wild. Were you and Juuri doing something you shouldn't do, something forbidden for siblings, you and Juuri had sex. I asked you if you are siblings or not. I even thought maybe you are lying about your relationship and actually you are lover not siblings, but apparently you are both.

-What do you want? You didn't call me here for nothing.

-What I want? What do you say on becoming my lover? she ask with a smirk on her face.

-Lover? Why should I do this?

-You ask why? First of all I know you are your sister have an incestuous relationship. Second, I can tell everyone about this. And third can you imagine how Juuri's reputation will have to suffer? In school almost everyone like her, boys and girls. This annoys me the most.

-You want her to suffer, but you will not tell anything if I become your lover? How his come?

-I want to take from her the precious thing, and that thing is you. This will be my revenge.

He looked at her, at her arrogant face and was disgusted when he felt in her the same aura another pureblood vampires have.

-Let me tell you something Maya. Juuri and I will marry one day. Our marriage was decided by our parents in the day when Juuri was born. One day we will have children.

-What? she remain surprised by his confession, he just say his parents agree to this. Are you stupid or what? You are staying here and confess something like this like nothing is wrong in this.

-If I tell you or not it doesn't matter. You will not tell anything to anyone.

-What? Will you kill me or what?

-Killing you? No. you won't tell because you won't remember.

-What do you…

She couldn't finish what she wanted to say. One moment ago Haruka was standing in front of her and in the next second he wasn't in her sight anymore. Suddenly she felt his presence behind her and then nothing, she fall asleep.

Juuri was on the beach when she felt Haruka breathing faster, sign he is awake. She left her friends and go to the house. When she entered the house she felt Haruka being up stairs. Following his smell she was surprise when she was lead at Maya's room. Juuri could heard their conversation, how Maya treat Haruka she will tell about their relationship if he won't become her lover. Juuri was anger, but not because others will find out about her, she was angered at the thought of Haruka having an affair, she was jealous. Haruka belonged only to her and she will never accept like another girl to have him, she will protect what is hers no matter what.

Juuri was at the point to enter the room, but she stop when he heard Haruka "you won't remember" and later she felt him use his powers. She remained in front of the door until Haruka leave the room and meet her.

When she saw him standing in front of her, an urge thirst occupied her mind. Juuri took him by his hand and go to the next floor in the attic. There was the only place where her thirst could be quinch by Haruka, the only place they will have privacy. They enter fast in the attic and she closed the door behind them.

She threw herself into his arms, dropping him down. Her mouth was close to his neck, her nostrils feeling his sweet scent, scent who enchant her. Her tongue moved up and down his neck tasting him. Fiercely she pierced her fangs into his neck, his blood filling her body. Tasting his blood she could feel his feelings flowing through her body. She could feel the pleasure when she drank his blood hungrily, like she never taste something better.

She stopped. She looked at him. His eyes were filled with love, his lips wanting to feel hers. Her gaze stopped at his soft lips. She remembered his lips on her body the other night, how his lips taste each inch of her.

-Haruka, I love you. She whisper closer to his mouth before she start kiss him.

Haruka parted his lips to let her Juuri put her tongue into his mouth. If last night Haruka taste her, now was her turn to taste him, every inch of him. When their tongues didn't dance together, her lips, her tongue was on his neck, kissing and licking his skin, and down his chest when her small hands open his shirt revealing more skin to her.

Small sounds of pleasure she could hear coming from him. With one simple move she took his shirt off. Haruka hands were resting on her thighs, groping her skin, make her moans follow immediately after his.

She stopped for one moment and took her dress off. She was in her knee, wearing just undergarments. Haruka groan at the view. His sound made her bent over him to kiss his lips again, to go down his neck and chest, repeating the same way she did before stopping.

Juuri's hands were roaming down his chest and stopped at his shorts. She looked in his eyes before she move further, removing his shorts and underwear in the same motion.

He was completely naked in front of her, with his arousal exposed to her sight. Seeing his erection she became proud when she thought she caused this. The other night she couldn't touch him, but now, with Haruka vulnerable beneath her she reach him, feeling his shaft under her touch. The skin was soft and harder in the same time. But when she touch him for the first time, she notice Haruka making noises louder. She realized then he is sensitive in that part of his body. Wanting to make him feel better, she grope his erection with her both hands. A white strange liquid was resting on his tip. Gently, Juuri move her fingers to his tip, touching him gently form the base. She rub his tip gently and then go her finger to her mouth to taste him.

Wanted to know more, she bent over his arousal and kiss it gently. Haruka arched his back at her move over his shaft. One hand was on the floor and the other one was in her hair, griping it.

Her lips start to lick him from the tip to base and forth, her hands still groping his base. Being again at his tip she gently took him into her mouth. Haruka thought he will lose his senses. She caused him so much pleasure and all he could do was to pat her head, push her mouth down to his erection. Her motions driving him crazy in the final, he couldn't wait anymore. He stopped Juuri from what she was doing and in the next moment he was on top her her, with her undergarments vanish in just one second.

His mouth pleased Juuri's skin, kissing her neck, her lips, her chest. His left hand find her breasts, massage them brutally, and his other hand was on her body finding his way to her thighs and later between her legs. She was soaked wet and she was wetter when he found her entrance. Without a warning he plunged a finger inside her, made to arch her back and moan in pleasure. The hand who was at her breasts was replaced by his mouth. His wet tongue found her nipples. His finger thrust inside her with force, his teeth grazing her nipples. She was in heaven, her pleasure becoming more intense when Haruka add another finger inside her. To ease his thrust she curled her legs around her waist, moving her hips to meet his fingers.

She could feel at her thighs his erection press against her. Suddenly she wanted to feel it inside her, she wanted to be filled the same at last night.

-Haruka, please put t inside me! she beg.

-But I am already inside you, Juuri.

-Not your fingers.

He understood what she wanted to say. Haruka slip his fingers out of her, lift her hips to meet his and positioned himself at her entrance. His erection rubbed her slick center gently and with just one move he impaled himself inside her.

Finally he was filling her. Juuri's arma curled around his neck hug him closer to her. She started to move her hips, eager to meet his thrust. He could feel her inner walls around his shaft. The feeling he had inside of her was like a drug for him. His motions become faster, harder inside her driving her to heaven. The attic was filled with their sexy sounds and their flesh slamming on each other. She was almost close to her climax, but he didn't want to finish. His shaft slips off her and her crying in protest.

-Turn around, he whispered to her.

Juuri listened his request and turn around with the back at him. Behind her, his hands spread her legs again, positioned his erection at her center again and go inside of her. In this new position she could feel him deeper in her flesh.

Haruka's hands cup her breast, fondled them, his thrusts inside her become stronger than before. His force was too much for her, she wanted something to be her support but couldn't find anything. She wanted to reach his neck, but he stopped her, letting her in knee, with her palms on the floor. He rocked inside with a better speed, filling her to her core. His powerful thrusts made her body to feel a powerful orgasm. He slam into her a few times before he came too, filling her with his seed.

Both fall on the floor, Juuri feeling her body go numb. She turned around to face him and hug him tight, hiding her face into his chest.

**_Author note: sorry for the late update. I hope like this days to finish chapter 7 and 8 . i know already what to write._**

**_Chapter 7 Home _**

**_Chapter 8 Unexpected_**

**_These are the only spoilers I will give you. when i will finish a chapter I will update._**

**_Please reviews!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author note: probably one of us are dissapointed because I didn't develop the beach moment, but I though two chapters are enough. I am not a beach lover, so probably I was influenced by this._**

Chapter 7 Home

Was another hot day when Haruka and Juuri stood finally in front of their apartment building. Like every day they check their mailbox before enter the house. Each day they find letters in their mailbox send by their parents. But when they saw the sender name, fear surrounded their bodies, the sender was oji-sama, the one who never write them at all since they leave from home. They gathered their courage and open the frightened letter.

_My dear grandchildren,_

_I heard your life there is pretty well, Juuri is accustomed with her high school life. Haruka, I hope she doesn't cause problems to you and if she will take a wrong path you can bring her on the good way._

_Honestly, I didn't write to you just for this. The goal of my letter is a request for you to come home in two days to stay the next 4 days. Your parents miss you a lot and they want to have you home at least just for few days. _

_Plus, the head of Toshou family had visited us and invited us at a intimate party. You two are invited. They celebrate the birth of their first child. How they are closer friend with us, they want to share their happiness with us._

_The driver will wait for you two days later in front of your building at 12 pm._

_With love, grandpa!_

_Ps: this is an order, you don't have a choice. See you then!_

After they read the letter they look in each other eyes.

-Hahaha, Juuri start to laugh. He wrote to us just for this? I was expected to see a bomb there. She put her hand on her chest. Safe God, my heart is still there!

-I must admit, I was afraid too. Oji-sama never wrote to us. Maybe he became softer.

-I believe _this is an order, you don't have a choice _doesn't mean softer.

-Yeah, you have right, he started to laugh.

Two days later, at 12 pm in front of the building was the same driver who drove them here. If when they came in town, Juuri and Haruka sat quiet in the car, now their journey was lively, they talk, laugh, hug and kiss. Six hours later they arrive home.

Their parents were the first who came to meet them.

-Mom, dad… she said and jump in their arms.

-My dear Juuri, you grow up, her mother said making fun of her. Haruka, come in mom arms too, don't be shy. You grow up too.

-Really, when I check last time I was the same. But I agree with you when you say Juuri grow up. Now she is more like a woman.

Hearing his words, she blush, she knew perfectly what he try to say.

-Let's come in the house and talk there more, her father said.

Inside their house they continue to talk about their adventure in the human world. Their parents were happy when they heard they have already friends, trustful friends.

-Do not forget, tomorrow we must go at Toshou family. Yukari want to see you badly Juuri, her mother said.

Their night was full with laughs. Just two persons were missing, Rido and the letter sender, oji-sama.

_Knock knock knock_

-Come in!

-I came to say goodnight. Haruka came inside her room. Your room is the same before you left, nothing change. Mine is the same too. He came closer to her and hugged her.

-Yeah, everything is the same when I left. But one thing change since then.

-Really, what? He looked around to see the changes she talk.

-Where you are looking silly? You are the change. When we left we weren't lovers. Last time when you were in my room I wasn't in your arms, ready to kiss you. Juuri just finish to talk and her lips united with his. The kiss was gentle, fill with love. She parted her lips to grant him entrance. Their kiss deepened when he slip his tongue inside her, pressing on her tongue. She was dizzy, they kiss each other so many times, but this kiss was different by the others they share. Maybe because of the place they share this moment. She broke the kiss, searching for air.

_She is so sexy. Her eyes are full with lust, her lips are swollen and beg to be kiss. And she is mine, she belong only to me. Her body and soul, she shared them with me and the same I did too. I belong totally to her._

-Goodnight Juuri. See you tomorrow.

He didn't leave her room before to give her a chaste kiss on her lips.

Next day, Juuri was in a different place, into a different room in another person company. Next to her was Yukari Toshou, her pureblood friend. Both of them were bent over a baby crib. Yukari stretched out her hands to take the baby.

-He is a boy. His name is Isaya. Do you want to hold him?

-Can I? The baby fit perfectly in Juuri arms. He is so small! His hands are small and chubby and his cheeks are chubby too. Look he smiled at me.

-He look alike his father, he doesn't have nothing from me.

-It is not true. He has your nose.

-Really! That two nuts women started to stare at the baby nose. The baby had his eyes wide open staring at them. Isaya stretched his little hands to grab their hair. After he grab them on their hair enough, he close his eyes and start to sleep, hoping no one will stare at him anymore.

Yukari and Juuri drank a tea and start to chat.

-Why didn't you decide to bring a baby in this world Yukari? You know how we purebloods are seen by others.

-Isaya is the fruit of our love. When you love, you want your love to blossom. A baby is perfect.

-But our society…

-I am this baby's mother, my job is to protect him no matter what. It is the maternal instinct.

-What do you mean? Juuri asked curious.

-When you will become a mother you will find out. In my case, when I found out I will be a mother, a strange feeling fill my body. I take care of myself more than usual, everything I was thinking was the life inside my womb. When he kicked me for the first time I was so excited and I run away to Kento to feel it too. But when I kept him for the first time in my arms, tears were flowing from my eyes all over my cheeks. All I saw was a little Kento in my arms, a small version of my love.

-This moment is so important?

-Juuri, you will understand when you will have a little Haruka in your arms. Until then you will not know. But hey why you don't try to imagine a little Haruka.

Juuri let her imagination go wild. She even start to see in her arms a baby with dark hair, black eyes, chubby cheeks and small hands stretched to her. _A little Haruka is perfet in my arms. A little Haruka…_her imagination was finally stop, Juuri realizing for the first time what Yukari said. She never said to Yukari she and Haruka are finally a couple.

-What do you mean a little Haruka? she asked embarrassed.

-Hahaha… just now you realize what I said? But you did imagine a little Haruka, didn't you?

Juuri was dark red.

-So, when this happened? Since when do you two are a couple? Come on, tell me! Don't be shy!

-Since I am a high school student. We became a couple since then.

-How far did you two get?

This it was really an embarrassing question for Juuri. If before her face was dark red, now I can't find words to describe how red her face was.

-That far… Now I see. You didn't waste time… I would never though you will make love with your boyfriend before marriage, Yukari start to tease her.

-What is wrong in convey your feelings? Haruka and I love each other. Nothing wrong in this.

-Hahahah… you are so funny. Sorry Juuri I just tease you. Well, at least now I am sure you and Haruka are a couple, your last words remove my doubts.

Juuri and Haruka arrive home. At the party she saw oji-sama but she didn't have a chance to talk with him. Suddenly she notice a gloomy presence stand in front of her, is was oji-sama.

-I want to talk with you, came in my office.

-Yes, oji-sama. _He never change his mood. I had hopes his dark side will leave him, but no, his eyes are the same cold as North Pole. He is capable to freeze the hell too. I doubt hell will ever want him there to spend his time. How could I forgot, his office is in trend with his mood._

-Take a seat, oji-sama ordered her in the same cold voice.

Seeing his mood, she expected a blade over her head, but oji-sama wasn't in the mood to scold her. She found out the goal of their conversation only after he started to put her questions.

-Tell me more about the school. How you spend your time?

_That's it? No sword, no hell opened in front of me. I was scared for nothing?_ Her inner conversation didn't last too long.

-Everything is okay. I made some friends, they are nice people and we have a lot of fun. The other day we were at the beach and play there too.

-Beach? I really noticed your skin color, you seems to have a tan, a little, but others can put this because of your new life still. A vampire to the beach…

- I was happy to see the ocean. Haruka was with me too. I didn't want to leave him alone at home.

-About Haruka, how does he spent his days?

-He take care of me, Juuri blush a little when she start to talk about him and oji-sama notice. Haruka cook every day and his food is good. Sometimes he help me at my home works.

-How is your relationship with him? When he saw her blush this was the next question we wanted to ask. He wanted to know if Haruka was a good boy and start to seduce Juuri. When he saw her blush again, he ask again, Juuri was still in silence but her face was dark red. Now, oji-sama was sure Haruka has managed to conquer her, but he still wanted to torment Juuri.

-I put you a question. Answer? He demanded.

-You see oji-sama, Haruka and I are closer than before.

-Closer? He pretended to not know. What do you mean by that?

-How should I explain oji-sama, it is embarrassing.

-You better start to explain, do you think at spoke in codes. You can talk free to me.

Juuri though hell was open in front of her. Her grandfather is order her to tell him about her relationship with Haruka. _I should tell him we made love? How much I should tell and how much I can't._ Juuri notice oji-sma became impatient. Without thinking she answered:

-We are boyfriend and girlfriend.

-Oh, I see. What was so hard to answer, you see what simple was. You can leave now, I found out everything I wanted to know.

Juuri didn't ask any question and hurry to leave his office straight to her room. Haruka saw her and he knew is turn to go talk with oji-sama. His first impulse was to see Juuri, to know why she leave in such a hurry, but in the same time he knew he can't disobey oji-sama. Before oji-sama talk with Juuri, he talk first with Haruka to announce him he want to talk with him after Juuri.

With small steps he entered in the torture chamber.

-Take a seat!

Haruka heard a voice from somewhere in the room. He saw oji-sama siting in his chair, but what surprising the most was his smirk.

-My conversation with Juuri was very productive. I found out a very interesting thing when I chat with her. So, Haruka, can you explain to me your boyfriend – girlfriend relationship? I am very curious.

Haruka couldn't believe he ask something like this. _Now I know why Juuri run away._

-Well, you see, this is a private matter, I am sure you understand.

_Ah… so their relationship past that… they already did… Well, honestly I don't want to know about their sex life, but here I am bored to torment / tease the same people. I wanted to take advantage of their arrival home and find new targets._

-I understand Haruka. Oji-sama rose from his chair and sat on the couch. Come here! Like a good boy he listen oji-sama demand and sat up on the same couch. Now, my boy let me give you some advice about that department.

-Oh no… I don't need advise oji-sama. I am okay, don't worry. The same like Juuri, he started to see hell open in front of him. Oji-sama will talk with him about sex, he will give him tips about how to satisfy a woman. This is far the most weird conversation they had.

-Don't be silly boy. Younger should listen by older people. I have life experience and I know more things about women than you do. Women are complicated, everyday is a field battle. Sex is important into a relationship, try every time to bring new things in that department and…

In the next hour they talk in the office, oji-sama happy to give him advice and Haruka ready to burry himself in the ground. If until enter his office Haruka though an angry oji-sama is scary, after he got out his opinion totally change: oji-sama talking about sex was beyond imagination, oji-sama talking about sex was the ultimate torture.

The next days, each time when oji-sama catch Haruka alone, he ask him if he start to put in practice what he teach him the other day. And each time, Haruka bow the head and run away from him. Oji-sama obsession for his sex life was too much for him. The only moment when he and oji-sama change a word was when they wasn't alone, Haruka tried to avoid an embarrassing moment to occur.

Their break at home took an end, they was ready again to leave their home, but this time they was relief, both wanted to avoid a meeting with oji-sama. Before the driver start the engine, Haruka heard oji-sama voice:

-Don't forget what I teach you!

Juuri saw Haruka red face and didn't put any question, she wasn't sure she want to know.

Once again the distance between them and their house become bigger. They were headed now to the other home, the place where they can develop their love without a nuisance around.

**_Author note: I tried to create a funny oji-sama. I hope you like him. Sorry for not bringing Rido in this chapter. I am not sure if he will appear in the story, this depend of how the story will develop. I still don't know how many chapters this story will have._**

**_Chapter 8 Unexpected_**

**_Chapter 9 Date and ilness_**

**_I am waiting for your reviews._**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Unexpected

Summer end it. School was again filled with students. School was once again fill with laughs or complains. Students run on the hallways welcoming their friends, teachers were protesting _don't run away on school hallways, do this outside. _But our students stop from running but started again when they weren't in their sight anymore, but the bolds one or can I say rude one responded under their mustaches _Shut up old hag. Go and find a man. _Luckily for them the concerned person didn't hear them.

In the summer who pass away, Juuri had the opportunity to share her time with her friends, she even manage to go home to see her family. In the rest of her time, she passed her time with Nana and Ayumi and Haruka. If her time passed with her female friends was fill with laugh and shopping, her time with Haruka was fill with hugs, kisses, erotic sounds escaping from their lips.

Juuri enter in the class, there she had found the same joy as hallways. Boys and girls where gathered together chatting about their summer.

_-I was at the beach with Juuri too. We really had fun._

_-And we finally met her brother. He is a nice guy, if I should describe him in one word I would say polite, one of the girl said._

_-Haruka is a good guy, but honestly, if he had stood home would have been better, a boy started to say._

_-Why? All of his friends ask. The break with him around was good. Don't say bad things about him. Seeing himself cornered by a group of jackals he defended himself._

_-Do you know how it look the nightmare of a good looking guy? To exist another good looking guy who attract all the girls, but he didn't care about them. That was happening there. When we guys go in town to buy stuffs, all girls drooling after him, but he nothing, he didn't even see them. Ah… and that chicks were so good, but he still nothing._

_- Hahaha…you are jealous because girls like him more than you. But Haruka has a fiancée already, he is faithful to the girl he already has._

Fidelity was the next theme girls started to talk. _A faithful guy is so rare to see these days. That girl is so lucky. I want to be in her place, to be hug by him, to fell his body close to mine…_ the boys abandon the discussion whenthe girls enter in a lala land.

Hearing them talk, Juuri was pride by Haruka because he belong only to her, but on the same time she was jealous too because girls started to dream at her possession.

The entry bell rang. Juuri take a seat. Takarada-san came into class along with a new student. The new student was a boy with light hair with a hostile glance.

-This is Ishida Kiryu-san and from today he will be a student in this class. Tell us more about you? she demanded. He looked bored at the teacher, he rolled his eyes and answered her question.

-How she said, and he pointed his big finger at Takarada-san, my name is Ishida Kiryu. I have nothing interesting to say. Can I go to my seat? he ask his teacher. But Takarada-san was stunned by his rudeness when he said _she. _She need some time to recover from the blow.

-Tell us more about your family, about your dreams for the future? Takarada-san insisted. Ishida take a deep breath and look at her with a death glare and then he sigh.

-I am from a cops family. What else do you want do know? he ask again his teacher. The conversation became a fight between _the old hag _and the new student, the other students stayed quite in their seat watching their battle. Some of them started to made bets _who the winner will be?_

-Your dreams for the future Kiryu-san, the teacher ask between her teeth, she was already at the edge, it was for the first time when she met such a rude student. In school Takarada was known as a severe teacher, sometimes not event the principal didn't dare to arguing with her, but now beside her was a punk who questioned her authority.

-I will be a cop too, satisfied? He didn't wait for her response, he just go straight to the empty seat behind class.

_Can you believe this? This was the funniest thing I ever saw. _These kinds of words could be heard coming from the students when Takarada was in a daze.

…**..**

Maya was in her office, having in front of her the new student. Maya wasn't at the first period, so she didn't knew about Kiryu behavior until he wasn't reported to the student president. Takarada was hoping Maya will punish him for his rude behavior so she sent him to the president office at the end of the first period.

-What a bad boy, even from the first day! Rude behavior is forbidden here. You should learn to respect teacher!

Maya's words were empty. Kiryu was in front of her looking at the window chewing gum. He didn't care about the fancy girl who stood or rebuked him. _Do I have to stay long here? This chick annoyed me in the moment I saw her, but when she opened her mouth…_his inner conversation was interrupted by her voice.

-I am talking to you, boy, don't ignore me! This school has rules and you have to respect them even if you don't want. Did you understand?

-Yeah, yeah, I got the main point. Can I go now, I am bored here?

Maya was stunned too. A minute ago she lectured him and now he was the same rude like before. She had the impression that she had spoken to the walls, but her pride was big.

-Who do you think you are talking with me like this? she asked angry.

-An arrogant girl with a fancy chair. Now I am leaving even if you like or not. And Kiryu didn't joke when he said he was leaving, he turned his back and leave the room, leaving her with a foaming rage.

…**.**

The rest of the day was normal for Juuri except the death glare she could feel on her back. She didn't knew why, but Kiryu didn't like her and she didn't do nothing to him. At some point she wanted to ask him, but each time she was stopped by one of her friends who wanted something from her.

…**.**

In the president office, shin and Maya were surrounded by papers. The school festival was near and they had to resolve the bureaucratic chores before the students handle the event.

-How are you these days? Shin ask her worried. Since the break you are off. What happening?

-I don't know. I always had the feeling something missing, but I can't tell why? Anyway it is nothing serious. Don't do worry! What worries me now is the new student, that rude student.

-He was rude to you too? I must tell, he doesn't care if people like him or not. He has a bad personality, but I can't tell he is not a bad guy. Give him a chance!

-Shin, sometime you are annoying. You are too good. You never saw the bad parts of humans. Maybe you should change this about you.

-If I will do this, then you will not have a friend you will talk. I am the only one in this school who is a real friend for you. I am the only one who didn't want something in exchange. I am the only one who like you even with your flaws and protect you in front of others.

Shin look at the papers again and sat up.

-I will go to share the chores to others. Take care!

Maya sat in her office thinking at what she said. She knew Shin has a big heart, she knew he always try to find good parts at people. This was what made Shin an extraordinary man, but sometime she wanted like him to stop see her just as a friend and see her more as a woman. Shin had everything, friend, a good fame between others, but her, she doesn't have nothing. But what she want are not friends who she can go shopping, she want Shin. She want like her conversations with him to not be about school or student council. When he take her hand she want to feel the warm of a lover not a friend. She doesn't want like Shin to hug her only when is her Birthday or Christmas, she want like each day to be hold in his arms. She doesn't want like his kisses to be only on her cheeks, she want to feel his lips press on hers. She wanted so many things, but with each day who pass she had felt her hopes fade away.

…**..**

The end of the day.

Juuri had hurry to class to take her stuffs. When she left the room she pass by Kiryu. She didn't intended to stop, but his words stop her.

-I am with my eyes on you, vampire!

Now, Juuri had finally his animosity towards her. Ishida Kiryu was a hunter vampire send by hunter association to watch her behavior. Shock was followed immediately by anger.

-Maybe you should now, but not all vampires are mean, she had made a childish face when she made her statement.

-All vampires are the same, filthy monsters who drink blood. I hate all of you.

-Grow up boy! She showed her tongue at him and left. She didn't want to stay around him anymore. Any kind of discussion was useless.

**_Author note: sorry for the short chapter. Ishida Kiryu is great grandfather of Zero. I though a hunter in the story will be good. To create a rude hunter was my pleasure. I had some problems about his name. I didn't found a name who rime with Kiryu, so I choose Ishida, my souce was Ishida Uryu. Kiryu / Uryu isn't such a big difference._**

**_I am sorry because I didn't bring smut parts in this chapters too, but next chapters, Date and illness will have plenty._**

**_Please reviews!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author note: I rewrited chapter 9, actually I add something at date part. When I write this part and thinking at other fan fictions (future works) I get an idea for chapter 10._**

**_Chapter 10 Games_**

**_One of you want a naughty Haruka, but I think I will create a naughty Juuri in the next chapter._**

**_About the movie I choosed - Love story - I wanted a cry cry movie. I really didn't wanted to bring Titanic in my story._**

**_Please reviews!_**

Chapter 9 Date and illness

-Tomorrow is Sunday. I am sorry Nana, but I already have plans for tomorrow.

Nana always call Juuri in the worst moments. Juuri fight a lot to maintain her calm while Haruka lips were at her neck, licking and nibbing her skin. While his mouth was busy, his hands were on her back under her thin shirt, feeling the skin underneath.

-I have plans with Haruka for tomorrow. We have to do something important, we never did this before. No… I can't cancel it. I promise him we will do that tomorrow. It is important for him too. To talk with him? Ok! Nana want to talk with you, and Juuri hand the phone to her lover.

It really was a bad timing. He was at the point to unclasp her bra when he heard the hated words and saw the phone _Nana want to talk with you._ Now he was forced to let Juuri go, his hands stopped touching her.

-What's wrong Nana? he had ask friendly.

-Tomorrow, we girls want to have a day girls, so I want you and Juuri cancel your plans and send her to us. For a second his mind was full with thoughts about how to refuse her. He had to find a nice excuse and do not grow suspicions about them.

-I am sorry, Nana, but tomorrow is important for Juuri too.

-Do this the next week!

-I can't do this, tomorrow will be sunny. We will do a family stuff. I am really sorry, but Juuri can't go with you tomorrow…. Yeah, that family stuff is really important. It is not good for us to miss it…. ok, Nana, had fun tomorrow!

Finally, he escaped by Nana pressures. Tomorrow he and Juuri will have a memorable day. Since they are lovers they didn't do all the things a boyfriend and a girlfriend do, they never were on a date. Haruka heard on the beach break about lovers going on dates and realized he never ask Juuri's out. Until they won't live this kind of experience he had the impression they are not a real couple. They really had to have a date and not even the end of the world will not stop him to bring joy to his beloved one. Haruka planned their day in details, he made a lot of research about this. Juuri knew they will go to a date, but she didn't know details about this.

**[x]**

Haruka had right when he said Sunday is sunny. This was a perfect day for a date. Even if the sun was strong, Haruka thought at all, their sun protection will be a hat for Juuri and a cap for Haruka. Maybe their sun protection is simple, but they couldn't risk to wear something more extravagant, they wanted to look as a normal couple at a date.

The first place they will go will be the amusement park, a cliché, but for the first date Haruka choose to respect the rules. He will not try weird things, when they want to experience a normal human life.

Their outfits was simple too, Juuri wore a blue dress and Haruka the same, with a white shirt, but his black slack was replaced by black jeans, he had to match with the cap.

The amusement park was crowd with couples or parents with their children. It was a nice atmosphere to lose time.

Because they was in the dilemma, were they should go first, Juuri close her eyes, Haruka spun her twice and her finger show the direction: the haunted house.

-It will be fun, my darling lover. We never were into a haunted house before. Let's see if we will be scared by whatever we will meet there. Haruka was enchanted by this idea, but Juuri weren't. For her, a haunted house isn't proper for a date, the girl shouldn't be scared, she should be happy.

-Let go somewhere else Haruka, I don't want o go there. Isn't a good place for a girl.

Juuri really didn't wanted to go there, fear could be read on her face, but unfortunately for her, Haruka wanted to go, but not because Juuri will be scared, this too, but his reason was another one.

-Don't be afraid. You can cling to my arm all the time. I will not let you go. Each time when you will be scared, grip my arm tight and my arms will surround your small body. It will be my pleasure to hold you in my arms.

Finally she had understood his motive to go there. The thought to be in his arms occupied her mind and let her body to be drag by her lover into a haunted house.

That experience wasn't so bad, each time when she saw a ghost or a zombie she yell a little, grip Haruka's arms. Haruka's arms was a medicine for her, wanted to be kept tight to his body, she yell louder when she meet a strange or frightened figure. After they finish their tour there, Juuri wanted to go there again, in that dark place, but with Haruka on her side, close to her body.

Their next stop was the toys stand. Haruka fulfill his role as a boyfriend and manage to win two toys for her beloved one: a bear and a rabbit. When was lunch time they stopped to eat at a fast food stand and then go to their next funny target.

They had fun together. When they were heading towards a new target, a girl stopped them.

-Take this! she had say and lent to the couple a flyer. They were informed about a love contest. After they look into each other eyes for a moment they decided to take the challenge, they will test their affinity.

The place where the contest had place was full with couples.

-Ok, dear my children, the entertainer started to talk, we will taste your affinity, today you will find out how much you know each other. The price for the winner couple will be a dinner at a French restaurant on the next Sunday. You can eat how much you want we will pay for you. Let the game begin!

All the couple gathered on the stage.

-First challenge for you: the sample dance. For the next five minute you will have to dance waltz. The jury, formed by these five members will decide the winner couple. For each win you will have 100 points, the second place 80 points and the third place 60 points. The next places don't receive points. In conclusion try harder to get points, because if you aren't in the first three you won't get any. Let the dance begin!

The truth is Juuri and Haruka was good at waltz. They had come from a society where the elegance was mandatory. If the sample dance was rock or any kind of dance, but not society dance, then they would have problems. The spun dozen times, the elegance could be seen in their dance, but the most important the love irradiate from them.

But even if they were good at this, on the stage was another couple better than them. Our sweet couple was on the second place. They were 20 points behind the first place. It would be easy to catch them if they will win the second round.

-Now my dear couples, the second round is called find your partner. Girls, please go in the other part of the stage and the boys in the other one. My cute girls will cover your eyes with these scarves. Both boys and girls will have their eyes covered. Boys should find their love ones. Let me tell you all rules:

1. The time limit is five minutes.

2. When you find a girl you have the right to touch just her face. You can touch her face to decide if she is the one you look for.

3. You can check how many girls you want.

4. When you think you find her you will kiss her on the lips. But when you kiss the girl the game end for you, you don't have a second chance.

5. Girls don't have allow to talk.

So, my dear boys, be careful or else you can kiss another girl and who knows how the real one will react. Let the second round begin!

Girls were spread all over the stage. Boys started to find their right partner. That really was an easy task for Haruka, he had an advantage from others competitors: he could feel her smell.

Haruka was close to his lover, but before he reached her another man approach her first. That man touched her eyes, cheeks and lips. After his little inspection he decided she is the right one. That man was at the point to kiss her when suddenly another man push him away, it was haruka. When that man approach her he could feel his presence and after his long inspection he had guess what will be the next step. Haruka was enrage, he will never let another man touch his woman.

Juuri felt relief when she felt Haruka presence on her side. She felt disgust when that man touched her and was terrified when she felt his breath close to her mouth.

-Sorry for coming too late! Haruka bent his head for his lips to kiss hers. Before their kiss he had whisper over her rose lips. I will never let another man touch you, you are mine only. He just finished talking and their mouths crushed against each other. Their kiss was intoxicated. For a moment they forgot where they are and put more passion in their kiss. When the bell rang they stopped their kiss session.

This second round was won by Juuri and Haruka. Their advantage towards other was decisive for their win. Now two couple had equality at points.

-OK my dear fellows, is time for the third round. The third round is named gather the objects. Let me tell you the rules:

1. Each couple will be tied back to back and tied by both legs.

2. On that bord over there are write five object you had to gather in that basket what is on the stage with your competition number on it.

3. You have ten minute to finish the task. You already know how many points can be won.

These being said gambatte!

This was a funny task. It was hard for each couple to decide how they must react to their new way to move. They were like little rabbits what leaped to bounce around. The object they had to gather were: a soccer ball, a scarf, a pink teddy bear, a paint with a lady and a red flower vase. Would have been easy if all the object would be in the same place, but it was all over the place and not only that. In the place where they should find the soccer ball were different kind of balls, but they should choose the right one. This situation was the same for other objects too. Even the small mistake will cost them the round and maybe the competition.

Unfortunately, none of them won this round. They were too funny leaping to bounce around, most of the time they were on the floor laughing at their clumseless.

Finally the last round came, a round special for girls.

-My cute participants, it is time for the last round: cook a desert for your boyfriend. My dear girls go there to stage, there you can find all ingredients do you need for a cake. The first one who finished will win the competition. The wins in the previous rounds will be cancelled. The maximum time you need to finish is one hour, but you can finish earlier if you can. Let's start the final round!

If Juuri hoped before to win, now all her hopes were crushed, she was clueless at cooking. Home, the one who cooked was always Haruka and something she watching cooking, but from watch to cook is a big distance.

When the time was off, Juuri was the only girl who had as a cake something black. Even Juuri was frightened by the taste of her works. She cast it and took Haruka hand and left to their next stop.

Their last stop was the ferry wheel. When Haruka made his research he had heard this is the last stop for lovers, the place where they will be lock for 15 minutes. The view they will see from top will create a romantic atmosphere and they will kiss.

People looked so small from there, they was like ants what move from there to there, accomplishing their duty. Haruka's arms surrounded Juuri body and both look at the extraordinary view they saw and slowly their romantic atmosphere was created, finished by a kiss between the two lovers.

Their time spend in the amusement park was extraordinary, nothing gone wrong. Their next step was at the cinema. Juuri was the one who choose the movie, she pick an old movie: Love story. They love the story line, with two lovers who chose to love each other despite his parents disagreement, but at the end of the movie when the main actress was dying, tears fill her eyes and cried in her lover arms. At least Juuri wasn't the only girl who had cried in that cinema hall, boys roles was to comfort their females partners after they saw a movie with such a sad ending.

Until home, they had hold their hands and from time to time he remove her tears with small kisses.

-Don't cry anymore! Everything is okay! That was just a movie.

-But she died… and Juuri started to cry more.

When Haruka saw her tears he couldn't help himself to not hug her tighter to his body and kiss her eyes, cheeks and lips. When Juuri felt Haruka kisses over her face she calmed down.

-Haruka, her eyes was still teary despite his efforts to remove them, promise me you will never die. I don't want to live without you! Please promise me!

Her tears treat to fall again over her cheeks, but he kiss her eyes gently before to answer at her passionate request.

-I will never die. I will never leave you alone. I promise! We have an eternity to live and each day from this eternity I will live it by your side. An eternity with you in my arms, an eternity full only with your kisses.

Hearing his love words, she calmed down. Juuri felt relief knowing she will never know the pain to lose the man she love. Even if she knew purebloods vampires live forever she felt relief when Haruka assure her they will be forever together and she was glad they are not humans.

In the intimacy of their house they hug and kiss and later they made love, but this time she felt it sweeter than before, probably because of their beautiful day they had spent together.

**[x]**

_Beep, beep, beep_

This annoying sound could be heard in the room. A hand appeared under the sheet to stop the sound, but this hand wasn't Juuri, it was a male hand. After he stopped the sound he took his lover in his arms not letting her leave his side.

-I had to go to school. Haruka couldn't tell if she beg him to let her go or to keep her hostage in bed, Juuri's request wasn't passionate, so he decided to follow his instincts.

-Don't go today! Stay here, home with me! We can do all day what we did last night! The offer was very tempting, Juuri didn't knew what to do. You can say you are sick. Don't you think it is time to fake illness? If you are too healthy isn't a good idea. Haruka didn't let her reply, his mouth press on hers. He tried to show her the advantages to stay home pretending sick. In the moment when his hands and lips start to run over her body she forgot about the school. Her mind was occupied by the last night memories and she decided to live them again.

**[x]**

A door bell could he hear in the house. One of our lovers sat up from the bed and dressed himself. His lover was left on the bed sleeping. He looked through the view finder and saw the person who had a very bad timing, Nana.

Before Haruka and Juuri revive the last night memory, he had call at school and announced Juuri is sick. Probably Nana visit was a reaction at her friend illness.

-Hi, Nana! What bring you here? Haruka ask her when he opened the door. His mission was to stop Nana to see Juuri no matter what.

-I had heard Juuri is sick. I had come to visit a sick friend. Where is she? Nana invited herself in the house already.

Haruka really couldn't let Nana to see Juuri, probably because of her condition: naked in his bed, Juuri naked in his bed is an erotic image.

-You can't see her. Sorry, but I can't let you.

-Why? I want to see if my friend, if her illness his bad or not.

-That is Juuri's wish. You see, yesterday she ate something she is allergic with, from mistake of course, and now she doesn't look to good. She doesn't want to be seen in that condition.

-It is that bad? She doesn't seem to be the type who have health problems and she never tell us about her allergy.

-Juuri hate to tell others about her weaknesses. She will be okay in two days. Don't worry! She will be okay soon! And I really can't let you see her, he add this when he noticed on her face a wish to see Juuri. Juuri is my cute little sister and if she said she doesn't want to let no one see her like this, then I will fulfill her wish. Please understand!

Nana understood in the end. The truth is if she will have a bad allergy and she will look bad she doesn't want to be seen either. She decided to respect her friend privacy and ask Haruka to say Hello from her part.

When Haruka was busy stopping Nana, Juuri woke up. Her first instinct was to search for her lover, but she stopped her impulse when she had felt the presence of a third person in the house. Because of the smell she could tell is Nana.

Immediately after Nana left, Juuri come in the living room. Her body was covered by the bed sheet.

-You should have stayed in bed, you are sick, you forgot? He finished his sentence and in the next second she was again in his strong arms.

-But I miss you! You weren't on my side when I woke up. Don't do this ever again!

All she knew was she wanted Haruka on her side forever, to woke up next to him each morning and sleep each night in his arms. Her mind, her senses was occupied only with Haruka.

Juuri put her hands around his neck, closed her lips to his and kiss him passionately. It did not last long until their kiss deepened. Her tongue licked Haruka's lips pleading for entrance. He parted his lips to allow her entrance. Sweet moans could be heard from their mouths. The bed sheet what cover her body slip revealing her to her lover. Even if he was dressed he could feel the heat of her body. Juuri wanted to remove the obstacles between them: his clothes. With sure moves she took his clothes off. He was beautiful and Juuri couldn't help herself do not caress his skin with her fingers, he had shiver under her soft touch. Her hands from his chest went down his abdomen and slower to his manhood. Haruka was already aroused, she could felt it hard in her hands. Happy she can provoke this kind of reaction to him only with her soft touches, she knelt in front of him.

Juuri didn't wait to get an answer or for him to nod about what she was about to do. Her mouth rushed to taste his shaft. She did this just one time, at the beach, since then she couldn't feel it anymore. Juuri knew she will provoke an amazing pleasure to Haruka. Only remembering how he reacted the first time she rushed her mouth to make pleasure motions. She engulfed his cock in her mouth, his body reacted at her ministration to his man part.

-Ah…ah… yes, don't stop… you are so good at this… these could be hear from his lips accompanied by his moans when she pleased him. Encouraged by his praise words she intensified her moves causing him a wonderful orgasm. He had cum again in her mouth and like the first time she swallowed his semen.

Juuri didn't have time to recover after her 'reward', she was thrown on the couch. Haruka parted her legs and knelt. It was his time to bring pleasure to his sweet lover. He bent his head between her thighs and started to abuse her womanhood with his mouth, his lips. Now was Juuri turn to escape sexy sounds from her mouth. After all this time since they were lovers Haruka skills in bed become better than before. If the day before Juuri though nothing could been better than this, she changes her mind the next day when Haruka ministration over her body cause her intense pleasure. Sometime she wondered if her screams could be heard by the neighbors, but she always forgot her thoughts when Haruka actions over her body pleasure her and her sexy noises was louder than before.

Now was happen the same thing. Haruka mouth kissed her down there, her body react spreading juices all over her feminine part and later it was licked and sucked by his mouth. He had taste her, his tongue teasing her clit, putting pressure on it with his playful tongue. Later, this toy of his found her slick center. He inserted his tongue in and then his lips sucked her juice what treat to spread. Haruka continued his moves to insert and suck until she finally came in his mouth, being his time to taste her.

-You taste good, he said and his mouth captured hers into a long and erotic kiss. Their tongues were dancing together as if it was follow a music on dancing ring. Their moans were swept by each other mouth. Juuri hands were behind his neck keeping his mouth close to hers and his hands were following the curves of her body until it reached his favorite part of her body, her womanhood.

She was too wet, waiting, preparing the field for what it will come next.

-Do you want me there? He had asked but his fingers continuing to tease her waiting for her answer to be mixed with sweet sounds to his ears.

-Yes. She finally could bring life to her answer. She knew he will not go further if he will not hear her agreement, he love to tease her.

Hearing her answer Haruka lips touch her neck licking her soft skin. He pierced her neck skin with his fangs and inserted two fingers inside her entrance in the same time. Juuri could hear the sound of her blood being drink by Haruka and the sound of his fingers made when it move in and out of her.

Through her blood he could feel the euphoria he cause her and move his thrusting fingers harder in and out. If his mouth stopped to drink her blood, his fingers didn't stop until she had felt another orgasm. Haruka remove his fingers and put them in his mouth to clean them not wanting to lose anything from her.

After an orgasm she always was sensitive and Haruka knew this. This was the moment for Haruka to take her and he didn't wait for her to recover. Haruka spread her legs wide open, positioned his shaft at her entrance and thrust inside her with force. A loud scream escape from her as a response at his forceful thrust. Haruka knew how Juuri like to make love and he pumped in and out if her harder and faster, for her to feel him better.

His cock thrust inside her, his tongue and lips caress her neck skin and his hands touching her breast, squeezed them and pinch them. Haruka mouth left her neck and went down to her breasts to please them.

Juuri couldn't take this anymore. He rocked inside her with a force she couldn't handle, but she didn't complain, the pleasure she gained worth this. For the third time since they are in the living room, she had felt the same strange, but familiar sensation in her lower abdomen and she knew is close to another orgasm more intense than the other two. Haruka knew she is close, her inner walls tightened around his cock. After she reached her climax he had pushed a few times to prolonged her orgasm and spilled inside her filling her core.

They rest on the couch. Since yesterday night their only rest moments are the moments between their making love sessions. They fall asleep naked in each other arms, they need energy for what will next after this. Tomorrow, Juuri still will be sick and they will continue with their making love sessions until Wednesday morning. It was time for Haruka to put in practice oji-sama advise.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author note**: I had deleted the chapters I had posted last week (10/11/12). This new chapter 10 is revised by a beta reader.

What I had said before - this chapter is the beggining of the drama - remains the same.

Special thanks for **CelestialMoon17**, my beta reader.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 10 Games**

_Two years later_

Maya was having a two day break away from the noisy school. In the last two years she had been extremely busy dealing with troublesome students. Ishida Kiryu was one of them. No matter how many times she scolded him, he had no ears to hear her. Moreover, he never involved himself in any school activities.

Her relationship with Shin became colder every day. There was no way their relationship could be the way it was before. Her pride, the way she treated people like servants, was in complete opposition with the way Shin acted. Shin and Maya were like water and oil.

For vacation, Maya retreated to the mountains, away from the noise of town. Her only way of communication was just a phone; no internet or complicated technology.

Even in nature it was hot in the middle of the day. Maya spent the day reading indoors, and planned to go outside later in the evening toward sundown.

The air in the mountains was fresher; finally her lungs could enjoy clean air. The only sounds she heard were coming from the birds, and the little insects buzzing around the river near the house.

Maya closed her eyes. She took deep breaths of fresh air and enjoyed the moment of solitude. Her eyes snapped open when she heard a noise from behind her. She whipped her head around.

The intruder was a tall man with dark hair. He looked at Maya and chuckled. She looked at him with wide, staring eyes. After two years, she finally saw another man who rivaled Haruka's beauty. The intruder eyes were different though. She had never seen eyes like his. Maya was mesmerized by them.

"Who are you?" she finally asked. She wanted to know more about the stranger in front of her.

The man looked at her and approached her. When he finally stood in front of her, he reached out his hands and gently caressed her right cheek. He bent his head, bringing his lips closer to her mouth.

"Is my name is important little girl?" she could feel his breath on her lips.

Maya wanted to feel his lips upon hers. Her hands touched his chest and grabbed his dark shirt. Suddenly she felt dizzy. She wanted to grab him tightly to support her, but her body went numb.

"No." she answered before collapsing in his arms.

The stranger took her in his arms and entered the house. He carried her toe her bedroom and carefully placed Maya on the bed where she lay so peacefully.

"Good girl." He said, after he closed the door of her room.

* * *

"Do I _have_ to stay here another year? It has been so boring in the last two years."

The hunter was talking on the phone. When he received the mission to watch over two pureblood vampires, he thought maybe he finally had the chance to kill one.

But his mission turned into a boring one. The main pureblood vampire he had to keep his eyes on was far from being a dangerous one. Playing darts was more fun than watching Juuri. In the last two years, he hadn't felt the adrenaline running through his body and he missed that. His fire gun missed the taste of blood. He wanted so badly to shoot even a low life vampire; anything to feel satisfaction.

_"__Kiryu-san, you will stay there__another__five years if it's necessary. Those vampire's__very__existences __require your__presence. I won't send another hunter to replace you. You've been__there for two years__now.__You're familiar with the town. It will be troublesome to send__someone else, and besides, since your charges are purebloods vampires, this requires__the presence of a strong vampire hunter__such as yourself."_

"But these vampires aren't a treat for humans! I saw them interact with humans for two years and trust me they're gentler than humans."

_"__Kiryu-san, they're vampires. Gentle or not, they're monsters who drink blood. Sooner or later they will show their true nature. A vampire will__always be__a vampire."_

The man on the other end of the phone was right. The vampires he was watching weren't your typical, average vampires; they were pureblood vampires. Moreover, they descended from the vampire royal family.

He knew Juuri's reputation in vampire society. She was a kind vampire; incapable of hurting a human being, but he also knew the _nature_ of a vampire.

Vampires are like wild animals. Even if you raise them from birth, sooner or later their wild instincts will come to surface. Their desire for flesh and blood will overcome their rationality.

* * *

Maya woke up in her bed. The last memory she had was a stranger standing in front of her, with his lips closer to hers, and for some unknown reason, her body had become weak; Maya had been unable to stand.

Maya was alone in the room. His absence made her believe she dreamed about that stranger.

"At least I am lucky to dream about such beautiful-" the remaining words died on her lips. On the pillow next to her, she saw a beautiful red rose.

Maya picked up the rose with her white fingers. A thorn pierced her skin, but she didn't even pause as she lifted the rose up to her face to inhale its fragrant scent. Even if she bled, she was happy. The rose was a sign of his presence, proving that it wasn't a dream.

The strong, poignant aroma of the flower enchanted her nostrils. Maya enjoyed it for a while and then eventually got up out of bed. She wanted to see if the man was still inside the house.

Maya wanted to see him badly.

She went downstairs, but he was nowhere to be found. When she lost any hope to find a clue of the stranger's whereabouts, she found a piece of paper on the table. With trembling fingers, Maya reached down to grab it. She quickly scanned its contents.

_Little girl,_

_Don't worry, you will see me soon. I know where to find you. I will come after you._

It was only a note, but it was enough to make Maya shed a few tears. For the first time in her life she felt loved. No matter how long it would take, Maya would wait for her stranger.

* * *

A week passed. Maya had neither seen, nor heard from her stranger. She wanted to see him; she wanted to know his name. A beautiful man like him needed a name…

Those seven days in which Maya didn't see the mysterious man seemed like an eternity for her. All day long, all night long she couldn't think of anything else but him. The rest of the world didn't exist for her. She even forgot her duty as president.

"Are you ok, Maya?" asked Shin. They were in the president's office, preparing the paperwork for the next school trip.

"You seem kind of off lately."His voice brought her back to reality. She had not even noticed his presence by her side. In the past, her mind was filled only with him, but now he was insignificant. A world with him or not was irrelevant to her at this point.

"I am fine. Don't worry about me. Actually, I feel better than ever."

Maya stood up from her chair and looked outside the window; the weather was the same as the day he met him. Her heart started to beat faster. She didn't know why, but suddenly Maya felt the need to leave.

"Shin, can you finish this? I have to go."

She didn't wait for his answer. Before Shin could ask what was going on, Maya was out the door.

Inside the school May had felt suffocated, but once she was outside she started to feel better.

Maya didn't go right home; instead, she searched for a place, a replica, of the place where she had met _him_ for the first time.

Suddenly Maya remembered the forest near the school's sports field. With quick steps she headed there and went deep into the forest.

She felt the leaves making noises under her feet. This felt the same as that day she heard the noise of birds and little insects. It was a déjà-vu. _He_ the only one who was missing from the vision she was trying to re-create.

As if he had read her mind, the stranger appeared once again behind her. He came closer with soundless steps and put his arms around her waist.

"I missed you, little girl." He whispered softly into her ear. Maya touched his hands to make sure he was real, and that she wasn't having another dream of him again.

Feeling the solidity of his presence, Maya turned around to face him. Nothing had changed with him. His features were still as beautiful as ever; his eyes were still captivating her. She saw her reflection into his eyes and wanted to melt under his gaze.

With shaky hands Maya touched his chest and slowly moved his hands up and down his chest. After a few moments of doing this, she put her arms around his neckrose up on the tips of her toes. Her lips were scant centimeters away from his. She whispered to him:

"Your rose was beautiful. Thank you." Softly, Maya pressed her lips upon his.

"Its beauty is but a scant comparison to your loveliness, but it was all I had to work with at the time. I thought you would appreciate it though, my little girl." The stranger said, before he began to ravage her beautiful mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author note: **This chapter is edited / revised by **CelestialMoon17**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"_Please…__tell me your name." May a__breathed. __Her lips were inches apart from his. Sh e__had been __kissing him for more than five minutes now. She was kissing a stranger, a man with no name._

"_Is my name so important, little girl?"__the stranger replied. His voice was husky with desire._

"_Tell me your name. I want to know with whom I have__fallen__in love. I want upon my lips to stay your name."_

"_Name me how you want,__but know this: in the end, it's not the name I care about, but the person behind it." the stranger whispered upon her kissable lips before crushing them __against __his __once more—_

The sudden sound of the bus stopping made Maya's eyes snap open. Since she had met her delectable stranger again, she always seemed to be in aconstant daze. Her dreams were filled with memories of their time spent together.

* * *

The sudden stop didn't wake up only Maya. Juuri was also having a deep lovely dream. For the next five days she was going to be separated from her lover. Only in her dreams can she touch him, and feel his warm, enticing mouth upon hers.

Fortunately for her, this was the last time that she would be apart from him. They had been apart in the last two years when she was on other school trips, but this time it was pure agony to be away from him. In the past she had visited different towns and talked with him at the phone a lot.

Sometimes, when she felt extremely lonely, Haruka created bats from his blood. Bats he sent to her and later took his form. They did nothing outrageous; they just hugged and talked until she felt like falling asleep.

_Oh Haruka._Juuri sighed. _I can't wait to see you._

Juuri was in the room with her best friends, Ayumi and Nana. Since they had become friends, the trio was nearly inseparable. For many evenings they have spent their nights together and had girl talk. Tonight was no exception.

"Ah…I hope this trip will pass very fast. I already miss Kai." Nana's voice held a hint of sadness over being apart from her boyfriend for so long.

"Awe c'mon Nana. It's only five days. Soon enough you will want to escape from him. You will want him away from you, and you'll be telling him to'_go and play some games with your guy friends'._"

"I will not wish this, ever. I want to spend my time with Kai. Maybe that is _your_ wish Ayu, but not mine." Nana replied, feeling irritable at her friend. _She just doesn't understand the connection we have together._ She thought.

"Of course I want some space for myself, but I am not lucky as you are. We're going to the same high school and we see each other every day. "

Nana gave Ayu a strange look, the one which say _what the heck is wrong with you._Juuri felt the need to intervene.

"I understand both of you" the two girls looked at her. "I understand Nana when she said that she's missing her boyfriend. I hate to be separated from my fiancée, but when we see each other…let's just say we are glad to be together."

"Ok, you understood me, but what about Ayu?" Nana queried.

"Well, I think is normal for the girl to give some space to her boyfriend, like spending some time with his guy friends. And during the time they're separated he will miss her a lot…and let's just say that they would be glad to be together after hours of separation." Ayu replied.

"Hm…" the other girls mused over this interesting theory for a moment. Then out of the blue, Nana suddenly spoke up.

"Hey Ayu, do you think our Juuri has a perverted mind?" Ayu pretended to think for a moment.

"Hmm, well you and I share the same thought patterns sometimes. You must already know that_this_ girl" and she motioned to Juuri "hides a _very_perverted mind. Who would have thought Juuri is capable of that?" Juuri became read as a tomato. When they had their girl talk, it was normal to be a little different than usual.

"Stop teasing me! You know that I am saying the truth." The girls started to laugh and continued to talk until late in the night.

* * *

Maya was waiting for him.

Before leaving on the school trip, they had met again and he promised he would visit her. The distance wouldn't be in the way of their love. He asked her to wait for him in a small clearing. Maya could feel her hear racing in anticipation. _Where is he?_ She wondered for the fifth time._Maybe he's not coming…_

Maya suddenly heard steps behind her. She turned around and noticed his dark silhouette. She jumped into his arms and her lips crushed his.

"I missed you, my love!" she whispered upon his lips. She did not give him a name.

Maya had thought a lot at this, but no name seemed fit to him, so she decided to call him "my love". She would keep calling him that until he decided to tell her his name.

"I missed you too, little girl. Being separated from you is simply unbearable. I want to have a deep connection with you."

Maya was happy to hear his words. This man, no matter who he was, wanted her. The sudden wave of strong emotions nearly brought her to tears. Maya struggled not to cry. It was a nearly impossible task, but she managed it.

"I love you. I will do anything you want me to do." She whispered.

"Be mine. Forever." She nodded and a smile lit up his beautiful face. "I want you to wear this bracelet and never take it off." From his pocket he took out a silver bracelet with a pretty and unique pattern on it. It was the first time she had seen something so lovely and rare. It took her breath away.

"Some will try to separate us, but when you see this bracelet, you will remember it as a sign of my love, and nothing can stop our love. When you're sad, look at this and don't forget that I am always here for you."

Maya nodded again. He took her right hand and put on the bracelet. She took his hands in hers and brought them to her cheeks. She felt his soft skin upon hers and a soft sigh escaped her lips. Maya was about to let go of his hands, when she noticed that he was wearing a bracelet identical tothe one she had just received. Her hands reached to touch it. She gave him a questioning look.

"I wanted us to have matching bracelet. Through these we have an inseparable bond. No one can break it." he said.

He finished talking and his hungry lips touched hers. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity. She felt flushed and breathless with desire. Suddenly his warm lips left her own and travelled over to her neck. She gasped as she felt his tongue on her neck, feeling her strong pulse jump from her delicate veins.

Maya moaned with pleasure. Pleasure suddenly turned to pain when she felt sharp fangs pierced her skin, and then Maya's world went black.

* * *

It was late.

After Nana and Ayumi had finally fallen asleep after their night of fun, Juuri quietly snuck out of the room and went up to the roof of the building. Before leaving for the trip, Haruka, her brother and lover, had promised her that he would visit her every night. He couldn't bear to stay five daysaway from her without seeing her smile. He was addicted to her.

Juuri didn't have to wait long; within a minute after she had approached the rooftop, she saw Haruka's bats coming at her. Soon they arrived and took the form of her lover.

She jumped in his welcoming arms and their mouths met. Their kiss was hungry, demanding. Her hands curled around his neck and in his hair while his hands traveled down her back.

"I missed you so much" he said when their lips were separated for the first time. He wanted to say more, but her eager mouth attacked him again. Her pink tongue licked his bottom lip for entrance. He groaned at the sensation and she took her opportunity to explore every inch of his sensuous mouth.

If Juuri continued to be so damn enticing, he would have no choice but to push her to the ground and take her right then and there. It wouldn't be the first time they had made love outside, but he thought it wouldn't be proper. He wanted to touch her bare skin, but now wasn't the right moment.

Her luscious lips travelled down to his neck, and without warning, her fangs took the blood she so craved and desired. She drank his blood and she wanted more. She couldn't have enough of his elixir; for her it was like a drug she didn't ever want to give up. Especially on this pleasant activity.

"I missed you too" Juuri said now between licks. She had almost drained him, and now she had to clean the skin which was stained with spilled blood. "We were separated for only a few hours, but it felt like it was days or weeks. I can't stand to be separated from you. Is this normal Haruka?"

They sat on the hard ground, and Haruka gathered Juuri into his lap. "I think this is normal between lovers. For us vampires, the feeling is stronger, and when we meet our soul mate, it becomes something we can't control. Our real nature is screaming to be together, never to be apart. If we are apart for even a few hours we will feel troubled. We will always be wondering if the other one is safe."

"Haruka, you're my soul mate. I won't live a day without you. The day of your death will be mine too. And we will met in the afterlife and continue to love each other."

"Don't talk about death. I will never die, neither will you. We will be together, forever."

Juuri turned around to face him and tilted her head for up a kiss. The kiss was gentle, but it stopped when the couple felt a strange aura. She shuddered, and her lover looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Did you feel that, Haruka? It felt like a strange aura I don't know why I would feel something like that when it's only the two of us. This is just weird." Haruka frowned for a moment.

"Yeah, I had a strange sensation too. I wonder what caused this." both rose to their feet and headed in the direction that the strange aura was coming from.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author note: **The chapter is not edited by a beta. Please excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Mysterious murder**

While the tv was on, the young vampire hunter was enjoying his morning meal. He stopped chewing, his senses on alert when the tv host's words permeated through his ears, blood freezing in his veins.

_A young female around 15 – 17 years old was found on a side alley lifeless. Police arrived at the crime scene immediately, and concluded that she was murdered. According to the coroner preliminary report, the victim was drained by blood completely, her throat being tore apart. Police does not have a suspect yet, but according to them they will try to check upon the occult organizations._

Maybe the police attention was focused on those strange organization, but he, the young hunter knew better; each fiber within his body screamed at him. He knew a vampire is behind this crime.

He will not stay sit and wait for that monster to strike again; he will hunt the beast down and turn it to ashes before making another victim.

The crime took place in an isolated area which became dangerously during the night. According to his vigilant eyes, it was the perfect place to commit such without being caught. The hunter could tell that the criminal premeditated the crime, not being only driven mad by blood lust.

His eyes stopped on the blood stain beyond the yellow tape surrounding the place. The forensics where still there, trying to find any leading them to catch the criminal.

"Hey you!" You shouldn't be here." A man dressed in yellow, obviously one of the forensics tried the stop the man who stepped beyond the tape. "Only approved personal have access to this area. Please leave this perimeter immediately!"

Kiryu took his ID out of his suit jacket pocket, showing it to the man. "I am a detective specialized in occult organizations. I was send here to investigate the crime." The yellow dressed-man escaped an "Oh" through his lips, and leaded the stranger to the crime scene, filling him with information too.

"Tell more about the crime!" the forensics nodded in agreement.

"Around 3 AM a man around thirty found the body. He stayed overtime at work and lost the last train. On his way home, he chose the fastest route towards his home. In the middle of the alley he found the corpse of a teenager. He called the police."

"Where is the witness now? I want to talk with him myself."

"After we took a statement we let him go home but not before us taking his address. I will ask the lead detective to give it to you since he's the one who holds on it."

"Tell me about the victim!"

"The rape theory was excluded since she did not show any signs of sexual violence. She was found completely dressed though her shirt was partially unbuttoned. The victim presented wounds only on her neck. According to the coroner preliminary report she was drained by blood. For more details you should wait the full rapport."

"The name of the lead detective and the coroner, please give them to me!" the man nodded, giving him the necessary info.

He wasted no time in finding the lead detective; in less than an hour he was at his door knocking.

"I am Ishida Kiryu, detective of a special unit specialized in occult organizations." The young hunter said after he closed the door behind him. He stretched his warm, pale hand for a shake.

The detective watched the guest with suspicious eyes; he was too young to be a police officer. But also he heard that in that police station, the one who takes the strangest case ever, the law enforcements are too young, often mistaken as teenagers. To solve this case he will need any help.

The detective sat up from his seat, welcoming his guest. "I was called that you will come. Unfortunately I do not have experience with occult organizations, any help is welcomed." said the man while accepting the stretch hand.

"I came from the crime scene and I was filled in with info already, but I was curious if something new showed up. Also, I want to hear someone else opinion too."

"According to coroner's preliminary rapport, the victim died around 1AM; the victim was fully clothed, on her body missing wounds of a sexual abuse so the rape theory was excluded. The only wounds are the ones from her neck; also the victim was drained by blood. So far I have two theories. The first is that the victim was killed someplace else since at the crime scene we don't have a blood bath. If she would have been killed where she was found, we would have found more blood at the crime scene. The second is that those wound are made post-mortem, the victim being drained by blood before making those. The reason is that the criminal tried to hide the fact was used a special device to drain the victim's blood. Personally, I incline more towards the first theory. To drain someone's blood requires time and special equipment; it couldn't have been done at the place the victim was found. Probably she was dropped there. Also, at the crime scene we didn't find any evidence about a ritual being made. I may not know a lot about those freaks but I know that they have strange rituals to follow."

If the hunter's suspicions were correct what should he tell to the detective? Should he tell him that blood sucking monsters attack humans, and not an occult organization? _The citizen of this town has no idea about vampire existence. Knowing about them will create a mass hysteria._

"I will do my best in catching the culprit; it won't wander too long on the streets."

"The coroner has the final rapport; I just got a message about it. We should go and see him." the hunter stood up, following closely the elder man.

* * *

The pureblood couple was lovey dovey during their breakfast, their sweet antics being stopped when the news caught their attention; a chill crossed on their spine when they heard it. They couldn't stop the bad feeling, similar with the one from few weeks ago.

"Haruka?" he could see fear in the depths of her eyes, not for her but for the innocent lives out there. "Do you think it was a vampire? Maybe one who escaped off the council surveillance?"

Former humans evading off the vigilant eyes of the council was something which happened often. But the town they were now living was no vampire. The vampire who might have escaped may be wanted to go farther than the council and hunters eyes, or the vampire was a newborn, created in this very town.

"I don't know Juuri. I think it's a vampire the council has no idea about it existence, and also this vampire has no knowledge about our law."

She couldn't disagree with his logic. Scarier was the thought of a hungry newborn vampire wandering freely on the streets. The vampire, now that knows the taste of human blood will desire more, hunting for more. A level E was like a wild animal which follows only the nature's call. The humans were in great danger.

"To be sure I will go investigate myself. I cannot stay and do nothing." The pureblood princess stood up, and was about to exit the kitchen when strong, male's arms snaked around her waist, stopping her.

"Juuri, please do not be reckless." She wanted to protest but he shushed her into silence. "You will go to school, and I will investigate."

He knew a mere vampire can never be a match to her, a pureblood; the difference in their powers was too great. But he himself was a man whose only instinct was to protect the woman he loves. He didn't want his woman to wander after a vicious killer.

* * *

They arrived at the morgue pretty fast, both men being curious about the coroner's news. The coroner, a man around his fifty, invited them inside to see themselves the body.

"The autopsy didn't reveal any internal lesions. Also she was not sexually assaulted or suffered any physical lesions except the ones from her neck. After I performed the autopsy, the cause of death is blood loss. I checked carefully her wounds and deduced she was drained by blood, while still being alive.

"What made you say this?" the hunter was enraged. The blood sucking monster let his victim hear the sound of the blood being drank; the monster didn't even endure killing the victim beforehand.

The coroner came closer to the victim's body. "Look at her neck wounds. Those are irregular and superficial, none of these deep enough, nor touched her carotid artery. My guess is that these were made post-mortem, to hide the wound which caused the death. When victim was drained by blood was still alive; her body, internally or outside shows no fatal wound to make me believe she died before. The fatal wound is a small puncture on her neck, probably made by a special device. The one who did it must have medical experience, and the financial means."

"What about the crime scene?" minute by minute, the hunter's theory about a blood sucking monster being involved was coming true.

"The forensics found struggle evidence, so the crime scene is the place where she was found. Due to the lack of blood at the crime scene, it's obvious something was used to drain her blood. Also this information tells us that the criminal was fast in doing it, probably not the first time."

"Some evidence about a ritual?"

"They found nothing of the sort. The theory about the occult organization is not out yet; this depends on the organization and for what they intend to use the blood."

"Hn" the hunter's face was emotionless; on the inside he was boiling. After two years of quiet time, a vampire came into the town, starting to make innocent victims into his way. The hunter could swear that he hears his gun screams, telling him to go and hunt the monster.

"I will go and check first on those kids…" both men showed puzzled faces to the detective "you know the ones who think they're vampires."

"I will come with you." the young hunter had no idea about what he was talking about. However, he was curious to see other's notion of vampire. Also, he wanted to act like a bodyguard to the detective in case that they were indeed vampires.

Their next stop was to the nest of those who call themselves vampires. Stepping inside their nest, the young hunter did not felt the presence of any vampire. The ones from inside where all humans.

* * *

Maya couldn't focus anymore. She was locked in her office dealing with school works. She had no mood to them, her mind being plague by something else.

In the last week she was possessed by an uncontrollable hunger. At first she fought against it, the thought of attacking humans to feed herself repulsing her. Her throat was too parched, her new nature calling her to take what she really desired.

In that night she let herself being ruled by her nature hoping it will be the only time. How wrong she was. The fresh blood ingested the night before was not enough to quench the fire burning her throat.

Her vampire eyes fall on Shin, her childhood friend. Her eyes and ear became sharper, the faint sound of blood rushing through his veins filling the small school room. Her nature called to her to sink her new sharp fangs into his flesh, tasting the richness of his thick blood.

She was not allowed to break the rules. She won't attack anyone without his permission. She almost laughed at the thought; a stupid rule was what saves Shin's life in this moment.

"You need to approve the budget for the next semester – " he could see she was absent-minded, and was like this for a while. "Hey Maya, do you hear me? He waved his hand in front of her eyes, hoping that eventually she will give him attention.

"Yes the budget; please give me the file." Her usual self would have talked with him anything while doing these kind of chores. But this new Maya was a mistery to Shin; she was worrying him. She stretched her hand to take the file she needed it, and Shin could see her bracelet.

"Your bracelet – I have never seen this brand before. From where do you have it?" immediately Maya retracted her hand, an attempt to hide it.

"It's a gift from my lover; it's a matching bracelet.

"Boyfriend? Since when have you got one?"

"He and I are dating for months now, and you don't know him. he's not a student here." Somehow he looked at her suspiciously, almost not believing her. "Please do not do that face Shin. Even I got tired of waiting. Seeing that you even once seeing me as a potential lover it's an utopia, I decided to stop waiting. One day I met this guy, and since then I am happy with him. He loves me the way I am."

Finishing to signing the papers, Maya left the room. It was unbearable for her to stay longer inside that room with him; the room was filled with his sweet human scent her throat aching more and more for his flesh blood.

* * *

The moment they stepped inside their nest, the guests visage was filled only with problematic children who over night decided to be a myth creature. They called themselves "New Vampire Generation."

_The vampires _turned their eyes to the front door, irritated that their fun was interrupted.

"Who're you and what do you want from here." A young man, his eyes painted with too much black, dressed in black, leather clothes greeted the intruders.

_They're just a cheap imitation from the vampire movies. If they will know that real vampires don't look like this at all, they will be shocked. They're just mere children playing vampires._

"We're from the police. We want to talk with your boss." The fake vampire nodded, leading them towards a dark corner of the club. Their eyes felt on the boss – another cheap imitation but who was surrounded by two girls, letting himself being spoiled by them.

"I am David." He said after he emptied the glass filled with some sort of red substance, his tongue rolling over his fake, white fangs. _Ketchup_ the hunter thought, not bothering himself too much with imitations. "How can I help you?"

"Last night murder, do you know something about it?"

"You thought one of us did that? We do not kill humans when we drink their blood."

The young hunter rolled his eyes, amazed by others no limit stupidity. "I am sure that the ketchup you drank earlier had a sweet taste."

"You're wrong young man. We indeed are real vampires, and we indeed drink human blood. For centuries we were banned from our lands, forced to hide our existence. But enough is enough. It's time for the human species to know about our presence, and learn to co-exist with us."

"Yeah, I am sure you're. Now let's proceed to serious issues here. The police have no time to play games with you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author note: **The chapter is not revised by a beta. Please excuse my poor english.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The day before, the young hunter's suspicions about a vampire being involved became real. He hated the time he wasted on those children playing vampires, they clearly not being involved in anything.

He wasted his time with those children, now it was the time to talk with a real vampire, one who can take humans humanity away. He found her in the classroom, deep in her thoughts. The moment his form stopped in front of her person, she lifted her gaze, watching him.

What?" he could tell she had no mood to entertain a conversation with his person; he was the last person she wanted to see.

"I need to talk with you, pureblood. Do you have a TV at your place?" Juuri nodded in agreement. "Then I guess you have seen the news already." If he will dare to accuse her or Haruka of that crime she will give him a piece of her mind. She was like an open book for the hunter, her thoughts clearly on her face.

"You have no reason to make that face, pureblood. I know that the crime was committed by a vampire, but I also know it wasn't you or your partner. Your reputation is well known among the hunters, they describing you as one of the pureblood who protects the human species. I had investigated myself, and I know the criminal is a former human. What I want to know about is the master of that vampire."

"Then why are you here talking with me? I and Haruka bit no human; we have no need of human servants."

"I hadn't said you or your lover did it. I thought that you maybe want to know since one of your kin is involved, and maybe you suspect someone already."

"I and Haruka did our investigation. In this moment we don't have the identity of the new level E, nor of it master. But we won't give up; we will try harder, and stop it before making another victim."

Juuri stood up, ready to leave out the door, when the hunter's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"What did you find so far?"

"I and Haruka suspect a vampire is involved. However the strange thing is that Haruka scented no scent at the crime scene. Purebloods abilities surpass the ones of a noble, and it's strange to not be able to feel that. But eventually we will find the culprit and punish him."

And with that she dashed out the door, not looking behind.

* * *

The man with no name was lying comfortable on his dark red couch, recalling memories of the recent past.

The news he received from the man he respected more than anything made his blood boil with anger in his veins, seeking for revenge. He left his own home, searching for the two, planning to get his revenge on them.

After countless days of close observation, her finally set his eyes on the female student president; he concluded she was perfect for his plan. She was a tough girl on the outside, but on the inside he knew she's weak like a lamb; he knew a girl like her craves love the most. He will play her like the strings of a guitar; through her he will fulfill his long, awaited revenge.

The first step of his plan was to bring the human female on his side; he knew he has to seduce her. He followed the female to the place where she decided to vacant, and planed a coincidental meeting. Using his pureblood charm on her, the human female felt for him more easily than he ever expected.

After he seduced, making her to covet him, he stayed away from her, making her desire for him to grow in intensity. Only few days were needed for the human female to desire him more with each passing days. At their third encounter he decided to bond her to him through blood. He played with her the same as he wanted, possessed her all being, and as his undying sign of love given her a bracelet similar with his own. Human females were so easy he thought at how easy he played with her mind; all females were the same. But only he knew the real purpose of those silvers items.

Like a beast, his fangs pierced the skin of her neck, drinking her fresh blood. She felt shock at first, trying to release from his grip vice embrace, and later she fell limp in his arms. At the time he retreated his sharp fangs from her neck, she was just a puppet ready to fulfill only his wishes. With the help of his pitiful being he will destroy the peaceful oasis his targets were currently living in.

"_My master, my throat is aching." Hearing the words, he knew it's time to act. "I cannot extinguish the fire within my throat."_

"_My little girl, what you're feeling is normal. You're now a beast who's seeking human fresh blood."_

"_Blood? Do I really need to drink human blood? What about animals?" she never image herself sunk her fangs into a human beings throat, drawing their life essence with it. her master motioned her to come closer to his sited form; she obeyed to him._

"_Only human fresh blood can give you full satisfaction. It taste is sweet, enchanting. Of course you can try animals' blood if you want but it will be like you prefer water upon wine. Only through human blood you will know the real satisfaction of being a vampire."_

"_I can enter into the hospital and steal some of their blood supplies and – "_

"_No my little girl. It may that be human blood but not's fresh. Your only remaining option is to drink directly from it source."_

"_Directly from the source? You mean I should attack a human?"_

"_Everything will be okay my little girl. When that will happen you will find the feeling thrilling."_

He grinned at the memory of the former human female telling him what she had done to her first victim. To comfort the former human, he took her into his arms, his lips whispering sweet, false words to her.

* * *

Maya was walking on the school's corridors when her now sharp ears heard familiar voices. Out of curiosity, she headed her steps into that direction.

"_That crime was caused by a vampire and I know it wasn't you, nor your brother since your reputation among your kin reached my ears too. I have made my own investigation, and discovered that the culprit is a former human. Like all level E, that vampire has a master and I intend to find out his identity._

Their words made her body tremble, memories flooding her mind, recalling the events.

Days after days she felt an aching pain, her parched throat making her discover new desires. For days she tried to ignore her body's wishes, the thought of feeding from humans repulsing her. However, in that night, the pain was greater than her will, her vampire's instincts ruling over her reason. Defeated, she wondered on the dark streets, her crimson eyes looking for a prey.

She wanted to leave, partially happy no one became her victim. It was then, when she turned around that sound steps reached her sharp ears. Someone was coming; to become her prey. Her throat was aching; without hesitation she attacked her first victim. The victim's screams and attempts to escape her clutches were futile. Maya immobilized her prey, and sank her sharp fangs into the skin of her neck, fresh crimson blood warming her throat, quenching her aching thirst.

Before disappearing into the dark, she remembered her master's words.

"_My little one, when you will attack someone and drain it from it blood then make sure to cover your tracks. If they will see two punctured wounds on someone's neck then will know a vampire is around and hunt it. I don't want them to take you away from me."_

With her claws, the human's throat she tore it apart. _No one will know a vampire did it. They won't separate me from my master._

But her efforts were futile. They, the ones she feared already suspected a night creature as the culprit of that crime.

"_We know in what predicament we are. Beside, we did our own investigation. The identity of that vampire and his master we don't know it yet but we will eventually find out. And when that will happen we will punish them according to the law."_

Hearing their words, Maya's body was seized by fear. They were after her master, the man she's in love with. She fled from where she was hiding, heading to his master's abode. He had to know he's in danger.

* * *

"I sensed nothing when I came and checked the crime scene for the first time. I wonder is magic was used."

"Magic?" the brown-haired pureblood female asked. She was seeing the crime scene for the first time. Like in her lover's case, she could sense nothing. She wondered why.

"I have heard that magic items which can hide a vampire presence were created. I have never seen one but I have heard rumors about them. It might be the case here."

"What kind of items?"

"Normal accessories which cannot raise suspicions, like earring, rings, bracelets."

"But can these have something to distinguish them from the normal ones?"

"I have heard that these have unique patterns draw on them; something similar with the ones used by the hunters to tame the vampires." Seeing her worried face, Haruka closed the distance between their bodies, his arms snaking around her slim waist, drawing her closer. His lips gently kissed the crown of her head, and whispered assuring words. "We will eventually found him. We won't let that vampire to commit another atrocious crime."

"I know. We will do everything we can to find their identity out and punish them for their crime. Humans won't fall their victim anymore."

* * *

"They found out already, master!" Maya reached his abode and burst inside his room. Despite her words, he made no move from where he was, his face showing no emotions. "I thought I was careful enough but I was wrong. The hunter and the woman suspect a vampire already. Also they know about a master's existence. Soon they will come after you."

The dark-haired man motioned for the girl to come closer. When she was close enough he stretched his hand, grabbed her arm, pulling her onto his lap. "What else did they say?"

"How I told you before they already know a vampire commit the crime. However they have no idea who, nor who the master is." With his forefinger he lifted her chin, his eyes boring into hers. _Choosing this girl was indeed the best decision. This human female is so easy to fool. Too easy; it's almost boring._

"My little girl, I think it's time to take revenge on the ones who turned you into a lonely girl. The ones who made you suffer needs to know punishment." A small smile graced his lips before pressing slightly on hers.

"They? Who are they?"


End file.
